The Wedding
by Sharie05
Summary: This story takes place after A Haunted Child and before A Haunting Past. This is the story of Heath and Anna's Wedding :)


The Wedding Part 1

November in the valley usually meant the beginning of the rainy season. But this year November brought with it lots of sunshine and plenty of heat. The sun beating down on them felt more like an early August sun than a late November one; Heath couldn't remember the last time it'd been this hot so late in the season. As he and Nick worked repairing fences in the north pasture, one of the ranch hands rode out to meet them.

"Mr. Barkley this letter was delivered at the house for you. I thought it best to bring it right out." Stated Claude as he rode up and handed the folded note down to Heath.

Wiping the sweat from his face with his kerchief, Heath reached out and took the letter. "Thanks." Opening it he read the note quietly while Nick walked over and tried to read it over his shoulder. Folding it quickly and placing it in his pocket, Heath turned to face his brother.

"Nick, I've gotta run into town. I'll be back around dinner time." He stated as he walked over and grabbed Charger's reins.

"What'd ya mean you have to go into town, we've got work to finish here!" Replied Nick a little perplexed by his brother's actions.

"I promise I'll make it up to you," smiled Heath as he leapt up on to Charger's back and headed off in the direction of town.

Nick watched as Heath and Charger raced over the ridge and out of sight. "What in the world could've gotten into that boy?" Wondered Nick out loud as he turned back to his work. Chuckling to himself he realized it must have something to do with Anna. "She sure does have some hold on him," he thought smiling as he wrapped more wire around the next post.

Heath's heart raced beneath the blue work shirt he wore as Charger carried him swiftly across the fields towards town. "It's here, it's finally here!" His heart shouted as he pushed Charger on even faster. Ever since his proposal to Anna he had longed to find the perfect ring for her, to show her how truly special she was to him. He knew how much Anna's Irish ancestry meant to her and he wanted her wedding to be perfect. Father O'Kelly had helped him out a great deal, he taught Heath all about Irish wedding traditions and customs. With Father O'Kellys help Heath had ordered the perfect engagement ring for Anna. When Father O'Kelly told Heath the meaning behind the Claddagh Ring he knew right away he had to get one for her. Father O'Kelly told him that in the sixteenth century, Algerian pirates captured a fishing boat from the village of Claddagh and the Irish crew, including a sailor named Richard Joyce, was sold into slavery. Richard, who was to be married the same week he was captured, was sold to a wealthy Moorish goldsmith who taught Richard the trade. Unable to forget his fiancée, Richard designed a wedding ring for her of special significance, with a heart topped by a crown and held by two hands. Eventually Richard managed to escape and return to Ireland. When he arrived, he discovered that his girl had never married. They were wed and the wedding band he gave her was the one he had designed and made while he was a slave. The meaning behind the ring is simple; the hands mean friendship, the crown, loyalty, and the heart, love. He also said that when the ring is worn on the left hand with the heart pointing inward it meant 'Let Love and Friendship reign forever, never to be separated'.

Rushing up to the church Heath tethered Charger and took the church steps two at a time. Stopping in front of the heavy oak doors he quickly dusted himself off, removed his hat and ran a hand through his hair before opening the heavy doors. The inside was relatively quiet, only a handful of people sat here and there in the pews praying. Quietly walking up the main isle towards the alter, Heath spotted Father O'Kelly tending to a table off to his left filled with burning candles.

"Good afternoon Father," stated Heath as he approached the priest.

"Good afternoon my son, how are you Heath?" replied Father O'Kelly as he extended his hand out.

"Fine Father, just fine. I a, heard you had something for me." Heath exclaimed as he shook the priests hand.

"That I do son, come follow me." Father O'Kelly answered as he placed his hand on Heath's shoulder and led him into the back of the church. "Now let me see I know it's here some place," he teased as he watched Heath twirl his hat around in his hands anxiously. "Ah here it 'tis all the way from Ireland." Father O'Kelly said as he handed the small box over to Heath.

Father O'Kelly watched as Heath carefully took the box from his hand and opened it. A smile spread across his face as he watched the delight in Heath's eyes.

Looking at the ring Heath couldn't hold back his excitement it was perfect. "Thank you Father," he said as he continued to stare at the ring.

"Heath your more than welcome son, now go on get out of here and give that ring to her." Smiled Father O'Kelly as he placed a hand on Heath's shoulder.

Looking up at the priest Heath's smile was a mile wide, "it is about time she had a ring on her finger isn't it." He replied as he clapped Father O'Kelly on the back.

"I'll see you and Anna Sunday Heath." Said Father O'Kelly as he began to push Heath out the door.

"Thanks again Father," shouted Heath as he ran down the church steps and mounted Charger.

The Wedding Part 2

"Jessie…Jessie Thorton!" Hollered Miss Collins as Jessie continued to stare out the classroom window. It wasn't until he heard the laughter of his fellow classmates that he finally turned his attention back to the classroom.

"Well Mr. Thorton, since you're obviously familiar with arithmetic and don't feel the need to pay attention. Why don't you just come up here and answer the first five questions on the board for us." Commented Miss Collins as she stood in front of the class with her arms folded across her chest, as her foot tapped loudly on the floor.

Jessie looked around at all of the faces smiling at him and silently cursed himself for daydreaming again. Walking up to the blackboard and looking at the problems, a smile lit up his face, "why Mamma gave me harder problems than this when I was Thomas's age." He laughed quietly to himself.

Making short work of the problems Jessie walked confidently back to his seat as Miss Collins examined his work. "Well I must say Mr. Thorton I am surprised, maybe you need a bigger challenge." She stated as she wrote five new problems on the board.

As Jessie made his way back up to the blackboard he noticed the faces of the other children in the classroom were no longer laughing but instead looking at him with what appeared to be amazement.

Looking up at the new problems, Jessie chuckled once again. These were a little harder than the last set but nothing compared to what his Mamma made him practice. Taking a step back from the blackboard when he finished, Jessie watched Miss Collins go over his work.

"You may take your seat Mr. Thorton. I'd like to see you after class," added Miss Collins as she walked back over to her desk.

The rest of the day passed by uneventfully, none of the other children really paid much attention to Jessie and for that he was grateful. He didn't much care for the childish games they played during recess, he'd much rather read a book than waste his time the way they did. He wasn't looking forward to staying after class, he wanted to get back to the ranch and help Heath and Nick with their afternoon chores. The last thing he wanted was to be stuck in that small classroom.

As Miss Collins dismissed the class Jessie jumped up and grabbed his coat, "Mr. Thorton I believe I asked you to stay after class." Stated Miss Collins as Jessie stopped and turned back to face her.

"Sorry Ma'am," replied Jessie as he looked down at his boots.

"Jessie I've noticed your having a hard time paying attention in class is something troubling you?" She asked in a concerned voice. Victoria Barkley had filled her in on the little boy's background, at first she was horrified at the abuse he'd suffered at the hands of those awful men. But it was the loss of his family that had really taken her by surprise. When he first appeared in her classroom she was taken back by his small size, how could such a small child live through such a nightmare? He was a very good student although extremely shy, he rarely engaged with the other children and she would often find him sitting out behind the schoolhouse reading during recess instead of playing with the other children.

"No Ma'am," answered Jessie quietly as he tried to avoid looking into her eyes.

"There must be something Jessie, maybe it's my teaching style that your having trouble with."

"You're a fine teacher Miss Collins," Jessie replied quickly. He could just kick himself for making her doubt her abilities as a teacher. "It's just that my Mamma, well she taught me all this stuff over two years ago." He added hoping not to hurt her feelings further.

"Well your mother certainly taught you well Jessie, she must have spent a great deal of time with you." Replied Miss Collins as she motioned for Jessie to sit down.

"She did Ma'am; she was a teacher before she married my Pa. She taught my little brother and sisters too." Jessie relayed excitedly.

Miss Collins watched Jessie as he talked about his Mother and family. His whole body posture changed, he sat up straighter and held his head up high. His green eyes were bright and alive, and his smile went on forever. She could clearly see the love he still felt for them, it was written all over him.

Reaching into her desk she took out a large packet of papers, "Jessie this is a test I would like you to take. You don't have to take it here in school, just give this note to one of the Barkleys and they'll help you through it. Bring it back here in this envelope when you're done. Do you understand?"

"Yes Ma'am," Jessie replied as he reached out and took the rather large stack of papers from her. "Is it all right if I go home now Ma'am?"

"Yes Jessie, just promise me one thing." Replied Miss Collins as she rose up out of her chair. "That if there's ever anything troubling you, you won't hesitate to come and speak with me."

Jessie could feel the genuine quality of her concern, "Certainly Ma'am". He replied before looking back down at his feet a little embarrassed.

"All right then, I'll see you bright and early tomorrow morning." She stated as she walked with him to the front of the schoolhouse.

"Goodnight Ma'am," Jessie said quietly as he began his decent down the schools front steps. Once outside he stood in the sun and took a moment to catch his breath, he hadn't known what to expect when Miss Collins asked him to stay after, the least of all was having to take a test. Walking up to Buck he calmly ran his hand through the horses mane, "sorry about the wait fella but I had to stay after today. You ready to ride home?" With that Jessie mounted Buck and started the journey back home.

Anna was in her kitchen when she heard a knock on the front door. Taking off her apron she quickly made her way into the front hall, opening the door she was a little surprised to see no one there. Walking out onto the porch she looked around but the afternoon streets were pretty empty. Turning around to go back inside, Anna noticed a folded piece of paper lying in front of her door. Picking up the note and opening it a smile spread across her face, it was from Heath.

"Dear Anna,  
I'll pick you up for a candlelight dinner at 7 tonight.  
Love, Heath"

Anna clutched the note to her chest and smiled, that man sure did know how to surprise her. It was funny how just the thought of having dinner with him filled her with so much joy. She couldn't wait for the time when they would share dinner together every night in their own home.

Heath watched from the shadows across the street as Anna made her way back inside the house. The smile she had across her face also put one on his as well. He could hardly wait to present the ring to her this evening.

The Wedding Part 3

"Heath…. hey Heath!" Shouted Jessie as he spotted his friend riding out of town. Urging Buck on faster Jessie soon caught up with him.

"Hey little guy, I thought you'd be back at the ranch by now." Stated Heath as Jessie pulled up along side him and Charger.

"Miss Collins asked me to stay after today," replied Jessie as he looked down at the papers he was carrying.

"Oh, anything wrong?" Questioned Heath.

"No she wants me to take some test," he replied holding up the papers Miss Collins had given him. "She also asked me to give this to one of the Barkleys," he added handing the note over to Heath.

"How about I read this once we get back to the ranch, you up for a race?" Smiled Heath as he tucked the note in his pocket.

"But I got all these papers," replied Jessie as he showed them to Heath.

"Tell you what, I'll carry them for you and still beat you back to the ranch." Exclaimed Heath as he extended his arm out for the papers.

"Your on," stated Jessie as he handed the papers over to Heath. "Go!" he shouted catching Heath off guard.

Heath watched as Jessie and Buck took off down the road trailing a cloud of dust behind them. He had to chuckle quietly at the young boys enthusiasm, "he sure has come along way," Heath thought as he tucked the papers under his arm and took off after the pair.

Racing through the warm afternoon sun Heath and Charger easily caught up with Jessie and Buck. Racing ahead of them, Heath looked back over his shoulder and smiled as he watched Jessie try and urge Buck on even faster. Jessie had his head down next to Buck's neck, "come on boy, we can beat em. Let's let em think they've got us beat, then we'll surprise them." He said as Buck raced along behind Charger.

As the quartette round the last bend in the road before the ranch, Jessie and Buck made their move. "Come on boy let's show em!" He shouted as Buck took off.

Before Heath had time to react, Jessie and Buck galloped past. "Sneaky little kid," laughed Heath as he and Charger gave chase.

Racing under the ranch's sign, Jessie pulled Buck up in front of the barn. Jumping down from the horses back he quickly started to praise him as he rubbed his nose and patted his neck. "I knew you could do it boy! Did you see how surprised they were! I bet they never thought you had it in you!" He continued his praise as his green eyes sparkled with delight. "Heath! Did ya see him? Wasn't he grand!"

"I gotta hand it to you little guy," stated Heath as he pulled up next to Jessie. "You sure suckered old Charger and me but good," he laughed jumping down from Charger's back.

"What's our prize for winning," asked Jessie as Heath watched the boys smile grow even larger.

"Well, I think I just may have something for ya," stated Heath as he walked towards Jessie. Quickly grabbing the small boy Heath soon had him in a headlock and began tickling him.

"Cut...it…out! We won…fair…and square!" Laughed Jessie as he tried to wiggle free from Heath's strong grasp.

Heath continued tickling Jessie for a few more minutes before finally setting him free. "Well I think you got your just reward, now how about a little snack in the kitchen before we look over all these papers." Stated Heath as he gathered up the papers and placed an arm across Jessie's shoulders. "You know little guy I think you've grown an inch this past month," he added as they walked across the yard towards the house.

"You really think so!" Jessie almost shouted as he looked up at Heath and smiled.

"Yup, look how small these overalls are gettin on ya. Seems I can remember a time when they were a might big on you." Replied Heath as he watched the gleam in Jessie's eyes grow.

"They are gettin a little small, and my toes touch the ends of my boots now too." Jessie stated excitedly.

"Maybe we should send you into town with Audra, I know she'd love to help you pick out some new clothes." Laughed Heath as Jessie stopped dead in his tracks.

"With Audra! …Heath she'll make me wear those frilly shirts… like …like a girl!" Exclaimed Jessie as he stood staring at Heath.

"Ah now Jessie I think you look right nice in those frilly shirts," commented Heath with a straight face before finally breaking into a grin.

"Your just teasing right?" Asked a confused Jessie as he stood in front of Heath.

"Come on," laughed Heath as he pulled Jessie towards the house.

"Hi ya Silas!" shouted Jessie as he and Heath made their way into the kitchen.

"Afternoon Mr. Jessie, I see ya brought a friend with you today." Replied Silas as he winked at Heath.

"Huh?" Questioned Jessie as Heath and Silas laughed.

"You got anything for two hungry cowboys Silas?" Asked Heath as he steered Jessie over to the table and sat him down.

"How about some nice warm cornbread," offered Silas as he brought a loaf over to the table.

"That's my favorite!" Exclaimed Jessie as he watched Silas cut up the bread and spread butter on it. "I sure am hungry."

Silas and Heath both let out a chuckle as Jessie grabbed his piece of bread and dove right in. "Your the best Silas, thanks!"

"You is more than welcome Jessie, you know you're free to come in here anytime you want." Silas replied as he patted Jessie on the shoulder.

Jessie looked up when he heard Heath opening the note Miss Collins had given him. He watched Heath's face as he read the note and then began to look at the stack of papers in front of him. He couldn't tell by the look on Heath's face if he was in trouble or not. He wondered why Miss Collins would ask him to take a test a home instead of at school; he hoped he hadn't offended her by daydreaming in class so much.

Just as he was about to ask Heath what Miss Collins said in her note, when he heard Nick shouting for Silas from the foyer.

"Silas…Silas!" Shouted Nick as he came in the front door.

"Yes Mr. Nick," replied Silas as he hurried out of the kitchen.

"Silas have you seen Heath?" Questioned Nick as he handed Silas his hat.

"He's in the kitchen with Mr. Jessie," replied Silas as Nick quickly brushed past him.

"There you are!" Shouted Nick as he strode into the kitchen.

"Afternoon Nick," replied Heath as he looked up at Nick with a silly grin on his face.

"You know we have to finish fixing those fences before the bad weather hits!" Exclaimed Nick as he walked up next to his brother.

"Nick…." Started Heath before Nick cut him off.

"And here you are sitting on your butt while I'm out there in this heat working!" Stated Nick as he swiped the piece of cornbread from Heath's hand and ate it.

Jessie was desperately trying to stifle his giggles as he watched the expression on Heaths face as Nick stood over him eating his bread. He watched as Heath winked at him before addressing Nick. "Well Nick, I kind a thought you'd be finished with that fence by now, I mean after all I did most of the work on it this morning for you."

"What! What ya mean you did all the work!" Shouted Nick as crumbs flew out of his mouth.

Jessie couldn't hold the wave of laughter back any longer as he let it flow from his mouth. Seeing Heath look over and smile didn't help him at all either.

"You two think your pretty funny don't you!" Nick shouted as he stood facing them with his hands on his hips. "Well you can both help me reload the wagon for tomorrow after dinner!"

"Sorry Nick, I won't be here for dinner tonight." Replied Heath as he began looking at the papers in front of him again.

"What'd ya mean you won't be here! We got work to do!" Shouted Nick as he moved closer to Heath.

"I'm having dinner with Anna," Heath replied matter of factly.

Nick took a second to look at his little brother something about him seemed different tonight. Nick wasn't quite sure what it was exactly, but there seemed to be a lightness in the way he carried himself almost as if he was hiding something, something magnificent.

"All right what gives Heath?" Nick questioned as he tried to unravel the mystery that was his little brother.

"What'd ya mean?" Answered Heath as he continued to look at the papers in front of him.

"You know what I mean! What's up with you and Anna!" Shouted Nick as he placed his hand down on top of the papers Heath was looking at.

"Nothing Nick, we're just having dinner is all," Heath replied with a smile.

"Getting anything out a you is like pulling teeth! First you ride off in the middle of the afternoon with no explanation, then I come home to find you sitting down and now you tell me your not going to be here for dinner that your going out with Anna. What's so all fired important that you can't help me tonight!" Demanded Nick as he was finally at his wits end.

Heath reached into his vest pocket and took out the small velvet box and handed it over to Nick. "I just had a little something I wanted to give Anna is all," he said quietly.

Nick took the box and carefully opened it, Heath smiled as he saw the delight in Nick's eyes as he viewed the ring.

"Heath it's magnificent, I've never seen anything like it," stated Nick as he continued to stare at the ring.

"Let me see Nick," piped up Jessie as he stood up on his chair. Nick handed the small box over to Jessie who practically jumped for joy at the sight of the ring. "Heath my Mamma had one just like it!" He shouted.

"Then you know the meaning behind it," replied Heath as Jessie handed the small treasure back to him.

"Sure I do," he answered with a smile.

"Would somebody mind letting me in on it's meaning?" Asked Nick as he folded his arms across his chest.

Jessie looked up at Heath who nodded his approval. "It's a Claddagh Ring from Ireland Nick. See the hands they mean friendship, the crown loyalty, and the heart love. My Mamma told me that a long time ago pirates captured a fishing boat from the village of Claddagh and the Irish crew was sold into slavery. One sailor, who was to be married the same week he was captured, was sold to a wealthy Moorish goldsmith who taught him the trade. Unable to ever forget his fiancée, he designed a wedding ring for her of special significance, with a heart topped by a crown and held by two hands. Eventually he managed to escape and return to Ireland. When he arrived, he discovered that his girl had never married. They were wed and the wedding band he gave her was the one he had designed and made while he was a slave." Finished Jessie as he smiled over at Heath.

"Heath how did you ever find out about this?" Questioned Nick as he sat down at the table.

"Father O'Kelly helped me. I just wanted everything to be perfect for her." Replied Heath as he looked up at his big brother.

"It will be Heath you have each other and that's all that matters little brother."

The Wedding Part 4

As Audra walked past her youngest brother's room, a smile crossed her lips. She stopped and stared at Heath's closed door as she listened to the happy tune being whistled behind it.

"What's so interesting on Heath's door little sister?" Asked Jarrod as he came up behind her.

"Shhhh…" replied Audra as she put her finger up to her lips. "Listen."

Jarrod put his arm around her as the two stood and stared at Heath's door and listened to the happy tune coming from within.

As Heath's door opened unexpectedly, both Audra and Jarrod jumped. "Uh…dinners almost ready Heath." Stated Audra quickly as she tried to compose herself.

"Thanks little sis, but I already have plans." Replied Heath as he smiled at his two red faced siblings.

"And just where are you going in your Sunday best, Heath?" Questioned Jarrod as he playfully played with Heath's tie.

"If you must know," replied Heath as he slapped Jarrod's hand away, "I'm taking Anna out to dinner."

"Oh Heath how exciting! Where are you taking her?" Asked Audra as she straightened Heath's tie.

"Sorry little sister but it's a secret," replied Heath with a smile as he made his way down the stairs.

Audra and Jarrod smiled at one another before following him. "Heath, please tell me." Pleaded Audra as she followed him down the stairs.

Heath smiled as he grabbed his hat, "sorry sis, if I told you I'm afraid Anna and I would have more company than we need."

Jarrod laughed at Heath's curt response. "I'm afraid he's right honey, between you and Nick checking up on them they'd never have a moments peace."

"Thanks Jarrod," replied Heath as he moved forward and kissed Audra on her forehead. "I'll tell you all about it tomorrow, I promise." He added as he gently tapped her on the nose with his finger.

"Have a good time Heath, and tell Anna I said Hello." Remarked Audra as she watched her brother open the front door.

Heath threw her a lopsided grin and tipped his hat as he closed the door behind him. Walking towards the barn he patted his front pocket feeling the treasure it held. He quickened his step as his heart began once again to race in his chest.

The sun was still shinning brightly and Stockton was a beehive of activity as Heath pulled the buggy up in front of Anna's house. Jumping down and hurrying up her front steps, he knocked and waited patiently for her all the while trying to still his runaway heart.

Anna watched from the window as Heath pulled up in the buggy and jumped out. She watched his long strides as he ran up her front stairs in his gray suit; she felt her heart twist inside her with love and longing. Taking a deep breath she slowly made her way over to the front door, all the while trying to regain her composure.

Heath stood on the front porch taking deep breaths and fiddling with the small package contained deep within his pocket. As Anna opened the front door his breath caught in his throat, she was beautiful. Her long red hair hung down in soft curls around her face, her green eyes sparkled in the late afternoon sun. She wore a lovely blue satin dress with lace flowers around the neckline; Heath never thought she looked more beautiful.

Anna looked into his blazing eyes, jolting her with the power of emotion she saw in them. He reached his hand up and swept a soft curl from her face, "Evening Anna," he said before brushing her forehead with a gentle kiss.

"Good evening Mr. Barkley," she replied quietly as a nice red blush spread up her cheeks. "I must say I don't ever remember opening my door and seeing such a handsome man standing here before as I do now." She added as she took his hand in her own.

Heath slowly led her down the front steps and up to the awaiting buggy; right now as far as he was concerned they were the only two people in the world. The hustle and bustle of the busy Stockton streets was forgotten as they drove together hand in hand out of town.

They rode along in silence watching the world around them slowly settling down as the sun began to head towards the horizon. Heath's hand still held onto hers as they rode through the meadow, his touch sent a quiver rippling through her.

"Are you cold Anna?" He asked as he felt her shake slightly.

"No Heath, not at all." She smiled at him as her face once again took on a reddish glow. Trying to ease her embarrassment she added, "are we headed where I think we're headed?"

"Yup," came his casual reply. "Hopefully this time the rain will hold off on us," he laughed squeezing her hand and smiling over at her.

As they came upon their favorite spot, Anna could see a blanket spread on the ground with a large picnic basket and candles on it under the tree in front of the pond. "Heath how did you get all of this out here?" Asked Anna as she turned to face him.

"I didn't, Jessie did. He set up the whole dinner with Silas's help of course." Answered Heath as he brought the buggy to a halt. Twisting around to face Anna, he slide one arm behind her so that the tips of his fingers were trailing across the nape of her neck, doing magical things to her sensory nerves. It seemed the most natural thing in the world when his arm cam down and curled around her shoulders, and it seemed just as natural to lean back against him and rest her head in the snug hollow between his neck and his shoulder.

"He sure thinks you're something special Anna, and he's not the only one." Stated Heath as he squeezed her shoulder pulling her into him even more.

Anna smiled and ran her hand over his chest before looking up into his blue eyes, "you're something mighty special yourself Mr. Barkley."

Heath cupped her chin in his hand and gently tilted her head up as he brushed her lips with a kiss. Smiling and laughing at one another, Heath jumped down to help Anna out of the buggy.

The Wedding Part 5

Hand in hand they walked together quietly lost in one another's company. Making their way to the pond they stood together arm in arm and stared across the water as the setting sun threw gold, pink, red, and orange shafts of light across it. Anna looked up at Heath and noticed something in his eyes that made her heart skip a beat with excitement. "What is it your hiding Mr. Barkley?" She asked turning to face him.

"Why nothing Miss Holden," he replied with a smile as he took her arm and led her over to the blanket. "Here, why don't you get comfortable while I start the fire."

Anna sat down and watched as Heath lit the fire, Jessie had supplied them with lots of wood and even made a fire pit for them complete with a place to hang the pot of Irish Stew Silas made them for dinner. Once the fire was going Heath hung the pot of Stew to heat and sat back down next to Anna. They sat wrapped in each other's arms in front of the fire, their conversation at times smothered by feverish kisses. They never noticed the two sets of eyes watching them from a distance.

Jessie and Nick lay on their bellies in the long grass looking down on the happy couple. "We'd better get going, mother will skin us alive if we're late for dinner. And that's nothing compared to what Heath will do if he catches us." Stated Nick quietly as he nudged Jessie.

Jessie was lost in a world all his own as he watched the happy couple enjoying one another's company. They reminded him so much of his own parents, they too always enjoyed quiet moments alone together. He remembered sneaking downstairs at night to listen to his parents talk and laugh with one another, he enjoyed those times and felt a special bond with his parents. He was rudely brought back to the present as Nick began to drag him down the hill by his feet.

"I'm coming, I'm coming," he said trying to right himself and get his ankle free from Nick's hand. Standing up he absently wiped a tear from his eye.

"You all right?" Asked Nick as he noticed the far away look in the boys eyes.

"Yeah, I'm fine Nick." He answered with a smile. "It's just…well Heath and Anna remind me so much of my parents…I guess I got a little lost is all." He added looking down at his boots.

"Oh, don't you go worrying about that any. Sometimes Heath reminds me so much of my father it's like having him here with me again." Replied Nick as he ruffled Jessie's hair. "Now don't go tell in him that, I wouldn't want it to go to his head now." Laughed Nick as he put an arm around Jessie's shoulder. "Now let's say you and I go home and get some supper in us."

Jessie wrapped his arm around Nick's waist and smiled, "I sure am hungry! I think I could even eat Audra's cookin tonight!" He laughed as they walked over to their horses.

"You sure must be hungry," laughed Nick as he helped Jessie mount Buck.

"Race ya!" He shouted as he spurred Buck on.

Nick laughed as he mounted Coco and gave chase, that kid sure is something he thought as he rode through the setting sun towards home.

The heavenly smell coming from the pot on the fire was making Heath's stomach growl. "Well Mr. Barkley," laughed Anna, "either you're hungry or you've got a little critter under your shirt who sure is."

"Very funny," laughed Heath blushing as he opened the picnic basket and began setting everything out for their meal. Silas had packed only the finest china and linen napkins for their meal. Along with the Irish stew were Boxty (Potato Griddle Cakes), Baked Parsnips, Irish Soda Bread, and Apple Fritters for desert. "Looks like Silas made us enough food to last a week. There also seems to be a note in here for you, I think it may be from Jessie." Stated Heath as he handed the small envelope over to her.

Anna reached over and took the envelope out of Heath's hand before he made his way down to the pond to retrieve the champagne he had hidden there to cool. Opening the envelope a smile came to her face as she read the child's handwriting in the soft glow of dusk.

 _Dear Anna,_  
 _I hope you and Heath have a very special dinner. I helped Silas make all of my Mamma and Papa's favorite dishes. I hope you both like them too. You may have to tell Heath what they are as I'm sure he hasn't eaten much Irish cookin before._  
 _Love Always, Jessie_

Anna refolded Jessie's note carefully and held it to her chest for a moment as his thoughtful actions touched her heart. It caused a tear to fall down her face as she thought about how much she truly loved this little boy and how he had so quickly captured her heart.

"What is it Anna?" Questioned Heath as he knelt down beside her, "is something wrong?"

She felt his hand on her shoulder, and his touch sent a quiver of delight rippling through her. "It's nothing really…"

"It's something Anna, you were crying." Stated Heath as he cupped her chin with his hand and tilted her head up to meet his gaze.

"Really Heath, it was just a little note from a sweet little boy, that's all." She said smiling at him.

"Well I think I might just may have something to cheer you up," he said as he remained on one knee and reached into his pocket. "Anna since the day I asked you to become my wife, I've always felt something was missing in the way I asked you. I'd like to try it again."

Anna looked deep into his blue eyes as the gold flecks in the middle of them danced in the setting sun. The sky behind him was a deep shade of blue with red and purple highlights. Her heart twisted in her chest as she watched him bring the small velvet box out from within his pocket. Her hand went up to her mouth as he opened the box and presented its treasure to her.

"Anna, I want to share the rest of my life with you. I've never loved anyone else but you, I don't think I ever could. Would you do me the honor of becoming my wife, my partner?" Heath asked as he took the ring from the box and held it out to her.

Anna took the Claddagh ring in her trembling hands as tears fell like rain from her green eyes. How could he have possibly known about the ring, the same ring her father had given her mother when they married. As a child her mother told her the legend of the ring and the special meaning behind it. She would listen to her mother tell the same story over and over again and never grow tired of it. She longed one day to find such love herself, and now, finally she had.

"Heath how …how did you know?" She sobbed as she stared at the ring.

"Anna it's OK, if you don't like it I can get you something else," he stated quietly hanging his head.

"Oh Heath! It's perfect! In fact it's the most wonderful ring in the whole world!" Shouted Anna as she lunged forward and wrapped her arms around him, pressing her face into his chest.

Heath relaxed and let out a sigh as he held Anna close. "I'm glad you like it Anna," he said quietly running his hand through the back of her hair. "But you still haven't answered my question."

Anna laughed as she sat back up across from him and wiped the tears from her cheeks, "why Mr. Barkley I do believe I've already answered your question once, and I'm a girl who never goes back on her word."

Heath smiled and stood up, bending slightly; he offered his hand out to Anna who took it. As he pulled her to her feet in front of him he placed his other hand along her jaw line and gently tilted her head back. Anna waited, her heart skittering in her breast, as she raised her lips to meet his.

"Anna," he breathed, and then his mouth was on hers, stifling her breath, his lips warm searching, sending spirals of ecstasy through her. Anna closed her eyes and arched against him as pleasurable little stabs shot down her body into the pit of her stomach, her taut breasts straining against his broad muscular chest. Waves of ecstasy throbbed through her as she felt his hand on her lower back pressing her even closer. Anna slipped her hand inside his shirt and let it glide over his warm, smooth skin and tangle in the curly hair on his chest.

Heath had never felt this way with anyone before, his love for Anna was like a title wave rushing over him, drowning him. He was lost in it's massive current, quickly being swept away. Breaking off their kiss, he held her close trying to bring himself under control. "We had better eat some of this fine food before it gets ruined." He stated as he helped Anna sit back down. "Now you sit here and let me do all the work, after all I'm the one who invited you out to dinner." He added with a smile and a wink.

Anna laughed and watched as Heath dished them both up some of the wonderfully smelling stew. Handing Anna her dish Heath sat down across from her and began dishing out the other items in the basket.

Anna laughed behind her napkin as she watched Heath's quizzical expressions as he tried to decipher exactly what it was the other dishes contained. "I'm not exactly sure what this is but it sure smells good," he commented as he handed Anna some of the Soda Bread.

Anna couldn't stifle her giggles and Heath was soon on to her, "what's so funny?" he asked smiling.

"It's just… well it's just that Jessie was right," laughed Anna as Heath tried to serve her some of the boxty.

"Right about what?" He asked raising one eyebrow.

"That I'd have to tell you what you're eating," she laughed at his expense.

"You two are quite a pair," stated Heath as he laughed. "Well I can tell these are potatoes," he added as he handed Anna some of the boxty.

"Your half right," snickered Anna. "These are called Boxty, and you serve them with that apple sauce you've already pulled out. My mother always used to sing us a little song when she served these: _Boxty on the griddle, boxty in the pan, if you can't make boxty, you'll never get a man."_

Heath sat upright and looked over at Anna as she sang the little song, her voice was sweet and gentle. She was simply stunning in the soft glow of the candles; the sky silhouetted behind her was a deep purple with faint pink streaks. His heart raced in his chest as she finished the little song and smiled at him. "I think your mother and my mother would have gotten along famously," Heath stated as Anna blushed slightly. "How about a little help figuring out the rest of these dishes," added Heath as he looked up at Anna. "I think if you leave it up to me we'll be here all night."

Anna laughed and helped Heath decipher the rest of the dishes. As the pair ate dinner the moon slowly began its journey up into the evening sky.

The Wedding Part 6

Sparks jumped and flew up into the night sky, joining the stars already suspended over their heads as Heath and Anna lay together under a blanket of stars talking quietly and enjoying one another's company. Anna's head was resting in the snug hollow between Heath's neck and left shoulder, her left hand rested gently on his chest. The fires reflection was captured in her ring as she gently moved her hand across his chest. Holding it up a smile lit her face as she looked at the ring.

"Heath how did you know?" She asked never taking her eyes off the ring.

"How did I know about what?" He answered rubbing her shoulder.

"The ring, it's the same one my father gave my mother when they were married." She replied sitting up and looking down at him. "As a child I was fascinated with the story behind it. I could listen to my mother tell it a hundred times and never tire of it. But how did you know Heath, I never told you about it."

Propping himself up on his elbow, Heath reached out and took Anna's hand in his own. "Father O'Kelly is the one you should really thank, he helped me. I wanted to get you something special…to show you how much you mean to me. Once Father O'Kelly told me the legend and meaning behind the ring, I just knew I had to get it for you."

Anna could see the true depth of his feelings for her clearly written on his face and in his expressive blue eyes. She could see it every time he looked at her; it came through in the way he spoke to her, the way he moved around her, and in his gentle touch.

"Heath I want you to know how much this means to me," she stated squeezing his hand. "But you didn't have to go to all that trouble. I know how much you love me, you show me everyday with this," she added placing her hand over his heart. "I love you so very much Heath Barkley, I have almost from the first moment we met."

With his heart racing in his chest, Heath sat up and took Anna's hands in his own. The soft glow from the fire made the tear that ran down her cheek sparkle. "Don't cry Anna," he said softly while wiping her tear away with his thumb.

"I'm not sad Heath, I've never been happier," she replied falling into his arms, her head resting against his chest.

"Neither have I Anna," he said as his hand gently stroked her soft hair. "I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you. There hasn't been anyone else for me since the first moment I met you. There is only you, and there will never be anyone but you."

The next moment she was reeling under his slow, drugging kisses, hypnotized by the touch of his hands as they explored the soft lines of her back, her hips, her waist. She felt almost giddy and blissfully happy in the conviction that their love was mutual. It would take them through everything and anything, together as one.

Lying back with her head once again in the snug hollow between Heath's neck and left shoulder, Anna lazily ran the fingers of her left hand over the buttons on Heath's shirt. Heath's left arm was wrapped around her tightly as she lay next to him taking in the warmth his body offered her.

"Now this is a view I could easily get accustomed too," he said quietly as he watched the stars overhead.

"It's so beautiful out here Heath, I could stay here forever and never tire of it." Replied Anna as she snuggled even closer to him.

"I'm glad to hear it…I thought this might be a good spot for a house. That is if you really like it here." He stated with a half smile as he watched Anna sit up and stare at him.

"Oh Heath…you're serious aren't you! Could we…I mean your family wouldn't mind?" Anna asked excitedly as she watched Heath sit up smiling.

Taking her hand in his Heath replied, "seems my family decided for us, it's ours if we want it."

"Heath it's beautiful here, I couldn't think of a better place to raise our children." Replied Anna as a tear once again crept down her cheek.

"How am I supposed to know if you're happy or sad Miss Holden? The way those tears keep falling from your pretty green eyes, I may just never be able to tell." He said as he brushed away her tears with the back of his hand.

"Don't worry Mr. Barkley, I'll tell you," Replied Anna as she let herself be drawn in by his embrace.

"What are you doing out a bed!" Shouted Nick as he heard the pitter patter of little feet pass his bedroom door.

Jumping as Nick's loud voice caught him off guard, Jessie turned around and poked his head into Nick's room. "I wanted to check and see if Heath was back yet," he said quietly.

"Back yet! He's only been gone a few hours!" Barked Nick as he watched Jessie's head drop. Feeling a little ashamed of himself for barking at the boy, Nick motioned for him to come over to the bed.

"Listen Jessie; I didn't mean to shout at you. I'm sure Heath'll be fine, you know those two loose all track of time when their together." Stated Nick as he ruffled Jessie's hair.

"Yeah and they make those funny faces at each other too," laughed Jessie as he sat next to Nick on the bed making mock kissie faces.

"And what about that far away look they both get," laughed Nick as he looked across his room and batted his eyelashes dreamily.

"Yeah that one too," laughed Jessie as he watched Nick.

"Alright now back to bed with you, we've got a lot of work to finish tomorrow." Stated Nick as he playfully swatted Jessie on his behind, chasing him from the room.

"I know, I know, this is a working ranch!" Laughed Jessie as he ran from Nick's room.

Nick laughed to himself as he crawled back under the covers, that little kid sure has come along way. This house sure will seem empty without him and Heath around.

Later that evening a tall blonde cowboy walked quietly down the hall in his sock feet. Opening the door to Jessie's room quietly, Heath saw the small boy sleeping soundly in the soft glow of the moon. Walking over to the bed he bent down and placed a kiss on the sleeping child's forehead. Waking quietly from his sleep, Jessie awoke to find Heath sitting next to him on his bed.

"You're back!" He shouted excitedly as he hugged his friend.

"You almost sound like you didn't expect me to come back," laughed Heath as Jessie looked up at him. "I wanted to thank you for helping Silas with dinner, it was wonderful. And you were right Anna had to tell me what most of the dishes were." He added ruffling Jessie's hair.

"Did she like the ring?" Asked Jessie as he was barley able to hide his excitement.

"Yeah, she loved it," smiled Heath as he lay Jessie back down and tucked him in. "Now get some sleep little guy and I'll tell you more in the morning." Added Heath as he walked towards the door.

"Night Heath," Jessie replied with a yawn as he snuggled back down under his covers.

Making his way past Nick's room, Heath stood in front of Nick's door and listened. "Night Nick," he stated with a smile before moving on down to his room. Just before closing his door he heard his brothers reply.

"Good night Heath."

The Wedding Part 7

The rains finally made their way into the valley chasing away the warm weather and bringing with them the cold winter winds. The valley gladly drank its supply of water and prepared itself for the coming of spring. The Barkley household was also preparing for spring, a spring wedding was fast approaching and the occupants of the house were busily making sure everything was in order for it. The wedding was only six short weeks away and there was still so much work left to do.

"Miss Audra, I'm so glad I caught you." Stated Silas as he watched her walk down the front stairs in her riding clothes.

"What is it Silas?" Answered Audra as she stepped down off the last step stopping in front of him.

"Can you check with Mr. Butlers and see if the bells Mrs. Barkley ordered are in?" Asked Silas.

"Certainly Silas, I'll bring them home with me if they are." Replied Audra as she put on her riding gloves and began walking towards the front door.

"I don't think you'll be able to carry them Miss Audra," Stated Silas as he watched her turn back to face him.

"Silas their just little bells, of course I'll be able to carry them." Answered Audra; a little miffed that Silas would think of her as unable to handle a few small bells.

"What ever you say Miss Audra," replied Silas as he threw up his hands and walked back towards the kitchen.

Audra continued on her way out the front door into the warm afternoon sun and over to a waiting Ceigo. "He iz all ready for you Mizz Barkley," stated Ceigo as he helped Audra mount her horse.

"Thank you Ceigo, if you see my brothers will you tell them I'll be out riding in the north pasture before I head into town." Stated Audra as she started walking her horse towards the gate.

"Si' la señorita Audra, I will do just that." Replied Ceigo with a smile and a nod of his head.

Jessie lay with his fingers laced behind his head in the meadow grass as he watched the spring clouds race by overhead. The sweet smell of honeysuckle assaulted his nose as he took in a deep cleansing breath of air. The warm afternoon sun shone down on his furrowed brow as he pondered over the perfect wedding gift for Heath and Anna. He knew they wouldn't be expecting anything from him but he still wanted to get them something special. Something to show them how much he loved and cared about them; after all they were the ones who healed the gaping wound that had been his heart after the loss of his family. They taught him how to love and be loved again, how to be part of a family again. They also helped him put his awful experience with Hank and his men behind him.

Hearing the sound of an approaching horse Jessie sat up in the grass as Audra came into view, "Hi Audra!" He shouted jumping up and waving his hands.

Surprised but happy to see him, Audra pulled up her horse in front of him. "Jessie what are you doing out here all by yourself?" Asked Audra as she dismounted.

"I needed to get away and think about something," he replied rather quietly as he kicked at the dirt with his boot.

It still amazed Audra that Jessie could remind her so much of Heath. They both shared so many of the same mannerisms, not to mention the same painful upbringing. And how many times had she watched Heath go off to be by himself when something was either troubling him or he needed to figure something out for himself. Trying to lighten Jessie's mood, Audra replied, "Well you sure picked a lovely spot to think Jessie. I just love it out here, I hope you found an answer."

Jessie looked up and smiled at Audra, "Not yet but I'm sure I will," he replied. "What are you doing out here, you need to think on some thin too?"

Audra laughed and ruffled Jessie's hair, "No I'm headed into town, just thought I'd take the long way," she replied. "Care to join me the rest of the way?"

"Sure! Can we stop in and see Anna?" Jessie asked as the excitement of possibly seeing Anna made his eyes sparkle.

"I don't see why not," she laughed as she watched a huge grin spread across his face. "Now run over there and get Buck and we'll get going."

Jessie took off running down the small hill as grasshoppers, crickets, and butterflies all scurried to get out of his path. "Come on Buck, we're goin to see Anna," exclaimed Jessie as he untied the horse and jumped up into the saddle. Quickly covering the distance back to Audra the pair were soon on their way into town.

The afternoon streets of Stockton were busy with their usual hustle and bustle as Audra and Jessie pulled up in front of Anna's home. Audra giggled as she watched Jessie jump down from Buck and rush up Ann's front steps.

"Anna it's me Jessie!" He shouted jubilantly as he pounded on her front door.

Hearing Jessie's excited voice and his fierce pounding on her door, Anna quickly dashed through the front hall and opened the door.

"Jessie! What a pleasant surprise," exclaimed Anna as Jessie wrapped his arms around her and buried his face in her dress. "What brings you into Stockton?"

Looking up at her Jessie answered, "I rode in with Audra, she needed to check something at Mr. Butlers store," he said with a smile.

Looking over Jessie's head Anna spied Audra walking up the front steps, "Afternoon Audra, thanks for bringing Jessie over."

"Your welcome Anna, now I was hoping to see how that dress of yours was coming?" Asked Audra as she smiled and hugged her friend.

"Jessie why don't you run into the kitchen and try out some of the cookies I just baked," stated Anna as she turned Jessie towards the kitchen.

"How come I can't see the dress?" Asked Jessie as he looked up at her.

"You can, the day I marry Heath. Now scoot," replied Anna with a smile.

Anna and Audra watched as Jessie slowly made his way into the kitchen, "that little boy sure does like to be included in everything doesn't he?" Stated Audra as she walked with Anna into her sewing room.

"He sure does," laughed Anna. "I think Heath has a surprise planed on our wedding day for him, something extra special," she added stopping in front of her dressmaker's manikin. Lifting off the protective cover she heard Audra gasp as the dress came into view.

"Anna it's breath taking!" Exclaimed Audra as she moved forward and ran her hand over the lace collar. The blue satin dress was exquisite; the front collar was adorned with a delicate lace trim and small pearl beads with white satin thread. Each of the dresses sleeve cuffs were decorated in the same manor as the collar. There was a sash around the middle with an elaborate Celtic cross embroidered in gold, green and white thread. The detailing was exceptional; Audra had never seen anything like it before. As her eyes moved towards the bottom of the dress her mouth dropped open. All around the bottom of the dress were bouquets of daffodils and snowdrops all carefully embroidered out of white satin thread and small pearl beads and gold thread as accents. Each flower had a unique design along with the leaves and stems that surrounded them.

"Do you think Heath will like it all right?" questioned Anna as she watched Audra continue to stare at the dress.

"Oh Anna, it's the most beautiful dress I've ever seen!" Exclaimed Audra as she looked over at Anna. "Of course he'll like it, he'll love it!"

"I hope so, there's still so much more left to do." stated Anna as she covered the dress back up.

"Well how about taking a break and accompanying Jessie and I over to Mr. Butlers store? Mother has an order there she'd like me to check on for her, and you could help me pick out some new clothes for Jessie. He seems to be out growing just about everything he owns recently." Stated Audra as she took Anna's arm in her own and walked her back towards the kitchen.

"I could use a break … just as long as we're not gone too long," replied Anna with a smile.

Gathering up Jessie the trio made their way out into the afternoon sunshine, laughing and joking as they made their way through the busy streets they never noticed two sets of eyes following their every movement.

The Wedding Chapter 8

The two men watched from the alleyway as Audra, Anna, and Jessie walked past.

"Woo wee themes some fine looking women," commented Cal as he elbowed his older brother and took another sip of whiskey.

"They sure are… they sure are." Replied William, as his eyes remained glued on Anna and Audra. "But them folk ain't never gonna look at the likes of us Cal. That blonde one there is Audra Barkley, her bloods much to rich for the likes of ours. But now that other one she's marry in the bastard, we got us a chance with her," he laughed as slapped his brother on the back and grabbed the whiskey bottle. "Come on let's follow um."

"Good afternoon Miss Barkley, Miss Holden; what can I do for you ladies today?" Questioned Mr. Butler politely as the trio walked into his store.

"Good afternoon Mr. Butler, I came to see if the items my mother ordered have arrived?" Replied Audra as she walked up to the counter.

"Why yes they have, would you like to take them with you today?" asked Mr. Butler as he looked around Audra expecting to see one of her brothers with her.

"Yes I would thank you," replied Audra, as she watched Mr. Butler look around.

"Is one of your brothers waiting outside to help you?" He asked looking up at her with a creased brow.

Placing her hands on her hips and giving Mr. Butler a piece of her mind Audra replied, "I can handle a few small bells Mr. Butler, I don't need my brothers to help me with everything."

"Miss Barkley I'm not sure you understand…" Started Mr. Butler before Audra cut him off.

"No Mr. Butler I'm not sure it's you that understands, I don't need my brothers or anyone else's help with a few small bells. Now if you'll just bring them out I'll be on my way." stated Audra defiantly as she stood in front of the counter.

Mr. Butler turned around and made his way back into his storeroom, a few moments later he returned carrying a box. The box was roughly 12" by 12" by 18" long, "here you are Miss Barkley." stated the shopkeeper as he handed her the box.

Audra took the box from Mr. Butler and was relieved to find out it wasn't all that heavy at all. "Thank you Mr. Butler, I'm sure my mother will be very happy these came in on time."

As she turned to find out where Anna and Jessie had run off to, Mr. Butler spoke up. "Miss Barkley, where would you like me to put the other fourteen boxes?"

Audra couldn't hide the blush on her cheeks as she turned back around, "Other fourteen boxes?" She asked quietly looking defeated.

"Yes, the rest of your mother's order," replied Mr. Butler as he crossed his arms across his chest and awaited her answer.

"I'm sorry Mr. Butler I didn't realize there were so many. I'll have Silas stop by tomorrow with the buggy to pick them up." replied an embarrassed Audra.

"I'll have them all ready for him," replied Mr. Butler with a smile as he watched Audra's cheeks redden even further.

"Thank you, and good day." Replied Audra as she quickly turned away from him and looked for Anna and Jessie. All she wanted to do was make a fast get away; she was embarrassed and angry with herself for making such a scene. Seeing Anna and Jessie talking by the front door, Audra hurried over.

"You two about ready to go?" She asked her face still a little flushed.

"Are you alright Audra?" Questioned Anna as she noticed Audra's flushed appearance.

"I'm fine, it's just getting late and I should get Jessie home for supper." Audra answered quickly trying to hide her discomfort.

"Do we have to go already? Anna and me were still looking around." Stated Jessie as he stood next to Anna holding her hand.

"Yes we do, we've already taken up enough of Anna's time today." Replied Audra as she took Jessie's hand and began leading him out of the store. "Besides I know Silas is making something extra special for supper tonight since Jarrod's back from San Francisco."

"OK," replied Jessie somewhat half heartily. Letting go of Audra's hand he quickly turned around and gave Anna a hug.

"I'll see you soon Jessie, I promise." Smiled Anna as she kissed the top of the young boys head.

Jessie looked up at her and smiled, he couldn't wait for her and Heath to be married. He hated not being able to see Anna everyday; he knew it bothered Heath too. Anna made him feel so loved and wanted; she was so much like his own Mama had been. But she was different too and he loved those differences, they made her special in her own way.

"Bye Anna," he said before hugging her tightly again.

Anna watched and waved as Jessie and Audra mounted their horses and began their trek home. Walking between Mr. Butlers store and the Hardware store she never noticed the two men waiting and watching from the shadows. One moment she was watching Jessie and Audra ride out of town and the next she had her back up against the Hardware store wall in the alley as two men with foul breath and large grins on their faces held her.

The Wedding Part 9

"She sure is a pretty one Will," commented Cal as he ran his grimy hand through Anna's soft hair. "She sure is gonna make you a pretty wife," he added bringing his face right up next to Anna's.

"Yup, she's got curves in all the right places," laughed William as he pressed up against Anna and ran his hands down her arms feeling her soft skin.

Seeing the fear in Anna's eyes grow, Cal clapped his hand over her mouth before she could utter a sound. "Shhh…shhh…shhh little lady, we don't want any uninvited company now do we?" He stated as he began kissing her neck. "My brothers gonna make you a much better husband than that bastard could a."

Anna tried to shake free of the horrible men and release the scream that was building up inside her but the men were to strong. The more she fought the tighter their grip on her became, she could smell the cheap whiskey mixed with rotting teeth on their breath and knew they were drunk.

"You sure do smell perty," stated Cal as he ran his tongue up the side of Anna's neck.

"Cut it out Cal, she's gonna be my wife!" shouted Will as he pushed his brother aside.

As Will pushed Cal aside his hand came free of her mouth, letting free the scream that had been building in her throat Anna lunged sideways in an attempt to free herself from Will.

Grabbing Anna by her hair, Will pulled her back into his arms and quickly clapped his hand over her mouth as he held her securely next to his chest. "I do like a spirited woman," laughed Will as Anna struggled to get free.

Using the only weapon she had, Anna bit down on Wills hand. "Damn!" he shouted as he pushed Anna into the wall of the Hardware store. "You Bitch!" he shouted as he backhanded her across the face.

Falling to the ground from the savage blow, Anna curled up sobbing at her attacker's feet. The blow to her face was like nothing she had ever felt before. She could feel the blood run freely from her nose and her eye was watering more from the blow than her sobs.

"She's gonna be a real handful Will," laughed Cal as he walked up next to his brother.

"Come on let's get her home before someone hears her." Replied Will as he bent over to pick up Anna.

"You lay one finger on her and I'll put a bullet straight through you!" Shouted Nick Barkley as he entered the alley with his gun drawn.

Cal and Will both looked up as Nick clicked back the hammer on his gun. "We didn't do nothing Mister, we was just helping the lady is all." Replied Will as he backed away from Anna with his hands raised, "ain't that right Cal?"

"Yeah that's right Mister we heard someone shout and came in here and found her," stated Cal as he nodded his head up and down.

Nick didn't for a minute believe a word either man said, all he knew was his brother fiancée was laying on the dirty ground; her dress in tatters and crying. "Move over there both of you," he shouted waving his gun at them. Hearing a noise behind him Nick wheeled around, seeing Ceigo he shouted. "Ceigo! Run and get Fred and doctor Merer."

Kneeling down next to Anna, Nick gently ran his hand over her hair. "Anna its Nick, your alright now," he said quietly. Slowly raising her head and opening her eyes relief washed over her as she saw Nick kneeling next to her.

"Nick, oh Nick," she sobbed as she fell into his arms.

"It's alright Anna your safe now," Nick assured her as he held her in his arms and gently stroked her hair.

"Senior Nick! Senior Nick!" Shouted Ceigo as he ran back into the alley followed by both Fred and doctor Merar.

"Nick what happened?" questioned Fred as he came upon the scene.

"I'm not sure Fred, I heard a scream and found these men standing over Anna." Replied Nick as he pointed over at the two men standing a little ways down the alley from them.

"Nick can you carry her into my office?" asked Howard as he bent down to check on Anna. "I think it best if we move her out of here."

As Nick carried Anna out of the alley, Fred led William and Cal over to his office for questioning.

Nick carried a very quiet Anna into the exam room and set her on the bed as Howard poured some fresh water into the basin. "Here Anna hold this cloth up against your nose for me," exclaimed Howard as he handed her the cool cloth. Anna did as instructed but the dull, unfocused look in her eyes frightened Nick.

As Howard cleaned the cut on her lip and applied ice to her cheek Anna remained unmoving, her eyes were fixed on the wall straight ahead and she didn't seem to even notice anyone else was in the room with her.

"Nick I think you should ride out and let Heath know what's happened…" began Howard until Anna cut him off.

"Please don't tell Heath Nick, please!" cried Anna as she reached out and grabbed Nicks arm.

As Nick looked down at Anna he could see the fear in her eyes, "Anna I can't keep this from Heath, he'll want to help you." He replied putting his hand on her shoulder.

"No Nick, he'll only blame himself. I'll be fine, please don't tell him," she cried as tears fell freely down her bruised face.

"All right Anna, all right," he replied quietly as he held her against his chest. "How am I ever going to be able to keep this from Heath?" He wondered as he held Anna close.

The Wedding Part 10

As Nick held Anna he tried to convince himself that abiding by Anna's wishes not to tell Heath what happened in the alley was the right thing to do; but try as he might he just couldn't convince himself of that.

"Anna I think Heath needs to know what's happened," commented Nick gently as Anna looked up at him with tears in her eyes.

"Please Nick he'll only blame himself and I couldn't possibly hurt him like that," she replied with a sigh.

"Anna don't you see that by not telling him you'll only hurt him more. You're the most important thing in his life Anna; he loves you more than anything. You, Jessie, the ranch, those are the things that matter most to him everything else comes second. Let him help you through this Anna I know if it were me I would want to know." Stated Nick as he watched Anna absorb his words.

"Oh Nick I just don't want to hurt him, I love him so much." She cried as Nick pulled her close.

"You won't Anna, I'll be there to help you both." Replied Nick as he smiled at Anna.

"Thank you Nick I know why Heath loves you so much," she said as a smile graced her lips. "Ouch," she added quietly while putting her hand up to the cut on her lip.

"Careful that's quite a split lip you've got there," stated Nick as he handed Anna a cloth filled with ice. "Better keep this on it a while, here lay back down and rest some."

"Doc will you keep an eye on her for a while for me? I'll be back shortly." questioned Nick as he kissed Anna gently on the forehead.

"Certainly Nick, I think the young lady could do with a little rest now." Replied Howard as he took a blanket from the end of the bed and covered Anna. "I think she's had enough excitement for one day."

"Thanks Doc. Anna I'll be back, don't worry we'll work through this." Stated Nick as he held her hand and smiled.

As the sun started to make its journey down towards its evening resting spot, Heath turned Charger back towards the ranch. But even as he did so something just didn't feel right, he'd had a funny feeling in the pit of his stomach all afternoon. He couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong with Anna; he wasn't sure what it was exactly but he had to find out. Turning Charger towards town Heath galloped off in search of answers.

Nick hadn't ridden very far from town when he noticed a familiar rider coming towards him. "Heath!" he shouted as he waved his gloved hand in the air signaling to his brother.

"Nick, I'd thought you'd be back at the ranch by now," said Heath as he pulled up along side his brother.

"I was just on my way out there to get you," replied Nick as he tried to figure out a way to break the news about Anna to him. "Heath its Anna…" he began before Heath cut him off.

"What about her, is she alright?" Questioned Heath as his heart pounded in his chest.

Seeing the fear rise up in his brother's eyes Nick answered quickly, "she's alright Heath, she's at Doc Merers resting."

Before Nick could get another word out Heath was racing away from him towards town. He pushed Charger on harder than he ever had before, there was only one thing on his mind and that was to see Anna. To make sure she was all right, he couldn't bear the thought of anything happening to her.

Finally reaching Doc Merers he was off and running for the door before Charger had even come to a complete stop. Howard met him at the door and directed him into the exam room.

"She'll be fine Heath; some bumps and bruises but nothing serious. She's resting now but feel free to sit with her, let me know if you need anything." Stated Howard as he watched Heath walk slowly over to Anna's side.

Kneeling down next to the side of her bed Heath ran his hand gently over her hair. Hearing her slow steady breathing brought some type of relief to him but when he saw the marks on her face his heart just about broke in two. Dropping his head into his hands he let the tears flow freely from his eyes as he thought about how frightened Anna must have been.

Feeling the bed move slightly Anna opened her eyes and found Heath next to her with his head cradled in his hands. Quietly reaching up she gently ran her hand across the top of his head and let it rest behind his ear.

Feeling her gentle touch, Heath looked up to see her smiling face. "Anna… I'm sorry Anna," he said quietly while gently caressing her cheek with his hand.

"Heath you don't have any reason to be sorry, this wasn't your fault." Replied Anna as she wiped a tear from his cheek.

"I should have been there for you," he said quietly.

"You are here for me Heath. You can't watch me every minute, what happened wasn't your fault nor could you have prevented it. Please don't blame yourself Heath, I couldn't bear it." Cried Anna as fresh tears fell down her cheeks.

"Please don't cry Anna, I didn't mean to upset you," Stated Heath as he sat up on the bed and took her in his arms.

Anna held him close and relished in the secure feeling just being next to him gave her. Having his strong arms wrapped tightly around her, hearing his heart beat in his chest was all the medicine she needed. She relaxed into his embrace and closed her eyes.

Feeling Anna relax in his arms Heath held her for a while longer before laying her back down on the bed. Pulling up the covers and kissing her on the forehead Heath let her sleep and went in search of Nick and some answers.

The Wedding Part 11

Nick stood up as he heard the door to Doctor Merer's exam room open. He watched as his bother took one last look inside before closing the door quietly. As Heath turned to face him, Nick couldn't ever remember his brother looking as lost as he did right now.

"Heath how is she?" asked Nick as he placed a hand on his brother's slumped shoulder.

"She's resting," replied Heath in a very far off voice as he hung his head. "Nick what happened? Who would do such a thing?" He asked looking up at Nick and trying harder than ever to keep his emotions under control.

"Heath I'm not sure, as I was walking down the street I heard a woman scream. I ran into the alley and found two men standing over Anna as she lay on the ground crying. I told them to move back and sent Ceigo for Fred and the doc here. The men said they found Anna in the alley and were just trying to help her, but they were drunk and there's no way anyone else could have fled the alley without me seeing them." Answered Nick as he watched Heath struggle to control his emotions.

"There in Fred's office then?" asked Heath as Nick watched the fire build behind his brother's eyes.

Nick shook his head in conformation and watched as Heath turned back to Howard. "Dr. Merer I'd be much obliged if you could keep an eye on Anna for me. I have a little business to take care of at the sheriff's office."

"Certainly Heath, Anna will be in good hands." Replied Howard as he glanced over to a worried Nick.

"Heath why don't you let me go over to Fred's, you stay here with Anna." Stated Nick as he began to fear what his brother might do once he confronted Anna's attackers.

"No Nick, this is something I have to do." Stated Heath coldly, his eyes looking straight through Nick.

Nick watched as Heath walked out the door and into the street, "Howard I have to go with him. When Anna wakes up let her know I'm with Heath, all right?"

Howard shook his head in approval and Nick took off after Heath. The closer Nick came to Fred's office the louder the shouting coming from within became. Opening the front door Nick could see Fred guarding the way into the back of the jail where the cells were.

"Heath I'm gonna tell you for the last time I can't let you in there!" Shouted Fred as Heath paced the floor in front of him.

"I just want a word with them Fred, if not for me then for Anna." Pleaded Heath trying hard to make Fred understand.

"Fred what if I go in with him?" Offered Nick as he came up and stood next to Heath.

"Nick your tempers even shorter than his!" He argued pointing at Heath.

"Well then you come in with the both of us, he only wants a word with them Fred. Can't you at least give him that?" Asked Nick in hopes of persuading Fred.

Fred stood his ground and thought for a moment, "all right but only for a minute Heath. The first sign of trouble and you're both out a here!" He stated somewhat irritated with the entire situation. Something inside told him this was a very bad idea.

"Well would ya lookie here," stated Cal as he sat up on his cot. "It's the bastard himself coming to pay us a visit Will," he added laughing.

"It sure is mighty fine of you to come a calling now," laughed Will in response to his brothers tease. "You didn't happen to bring that pretty gal of yours with ya now, did ya?"

Nick watched as Heath tensed with the last comment, he could hear his brothers breathing becoming shorter and faster and watched as he clenched and unclenched his fists.

"She sure does smell pretty, much to pretty for the likes of you Bastard!" Laughed Will as he stood up and walked towards the front of the cell. "What makes you think any decent woman would want to marry a Bastard?" He added as Cal joined in the laughter.

"She sure did taste good too, I'll have ta have another go at her when I get out a here." Laughed Cal as he licked his lips and smiled.

Heath drew his gun so quickly that Nick didn't have a chance to intervene. The shot in the small cell was deafening.

The Wedding Part 12

The cell wall exploded next to Cal's head sending bits and pieces of rock showering down upon him. He jumped to his feet and frantically dusted himself off checking for a bullet wound. Looking up he saw Heath standing in front of the cell, gun in hand, staring at him with cold blue eyes.

"If you so much as even look at her again I'll kill you, both of you." Stated Heath calmly and coldly, his voice never rising above its normal tone.

Nick and Fred both watched as Heath holstered his gun and walked slowly and quietly out into the front office.

"You gonna let that bastard get away with that sheriff? He almost killed my brother!" Shouted Will as he grabbed a hold of the bars in front of Fred.

"If my brother wanted to kill your brother he'd be dead right now!" Seethed Nick as he grabbed Will's shirt through the bars. "And if you know what's good for you you'll heed his warning, stay away from Anna or one of us will kill you!" added Nick as he pulled Will hard into the cell bars.

"Let him go Nick," stated Fred as he placed a hand on Nick's back.

Nick shoved Will backwards and he landed in a heap on the floor. "You just gonna let them, him get away with this sheriff?" Shouted Will once again regaining his feet. "I wanna press charges! You can't just go shootin at unarmed men!"

"Men! There ain't any men around here!" Shouted Nick as he stood his ground in front of the cell. "All I see are cowards! Cowards that attack defenseless women!"

"She ain't much of a woman if in she's marring that bastard now is she?" Laughed Cal as he walked up towards the bars.

"Why you!" Shouted Nick as he lunged at the bars trying to grab Cal.

"Stop it Nick!" Shouted Fred as he pulled Nick out into the office and closed the door leading back to the cells. "I knew I shouldn't of let you two in there Nick! You and Heath stay away from here until after the circuit court judge comes to pick up these two clowns. You hear me Nick? Otherwise I'm gonna have to run you both in!" Added a very irritated Fred.

"I hear ya Fred," replied Nick as he opened the door and let himself out. Looking around the street he could see the finger pointing and stares already beginning.

Opening the door to Doctor Merer's, Nick was greeted by Howard. "He's in with Anna Nick." Stated Howard as he saw the questioning look in Nick's eyes.

"Any change Howard?"

"She's still resting, but I don't think she should be left alone tonight." Replied Howard, "she's gone through a very traumatic event. She's more than welcome to spend the night here."

"Thanks Howard, but I think it best if she came back to the ranch with us. I know Mother and Heath would have it no other way." Replied Nick as he shook the doctors hand. "If Heath comes out will you tell him I just went to rent a buggy?"

"Sure Nick."

The only sounds in the room were the quiet intake and exhale of air as Anna slept. Heath watched her chest slowly rise and fall as he knelt by her bed holding her hand in his own. Tears silently fell down his cheeks as he thought about the events that had taken place that afternoon. It was all he could do not to kill the men who'd done this to Anna. It had taken all of his strength and will power not to put a bullet in the head of the younger man. Just the thought of their hands on Anna was enough to pull down the black curtain of rage he tried to hide deep down inside himself. But one thing the older man said kept coming back into his thoughts, _"What makes you think any decent woman would want to marry a Bastard?"_ Did they think because Anna wanted to marry him she wasn't a decent woman? Because of that they could have their way with her? And if they thought that way how many others felt the same way as well?

He thought he'd buried that fear deep down inside himself but once again it was rearing its ugly head and stealing his thoughts. How could he do this to Anna? The woman he loved with all of his heart. How could he take away her future, subject her to the type of men that attacked her today. All because he was a bastard, someone not worthy of her love, of her.

There, he'd said it again, not worthy of her. Who was he kidding? How could he possibly subject Anna to a life where she would be shunned and laughed at just because of who she married? No he'd rather lose her to another than to see her like this laying here in pain. The only reason for her pain was because of whom he was, a bastard.

As he rose from her side and walked towards the door he knew what he had to do…

The Wedding Part 13

The bright morning sun shinning through the window warmed Anna's face as she started to stir. She'd been dreaming peacefully about her future with Heath and all the children they always talked about having. She could see them running through the field next to their home with their father chasing them around laughing. She knew Heath would make a wonderful father; he was so full of life and love. Opening her eyes with a smile on her lips, Anna was greeted by Victoria.

"Good morning Anna, how are you feeling?"

"Much better now, thank you." Replied Anna as she sat up on the bed.

"I bet you'll feel even better after we get some breakfast in you," smiled Victoria as she carried a tray over and placed it in Anna's lap.

"Thank you, I hadn't realized how hungry I was until I smelled this food." Laughed Anna as she began to eat.

"It's so nice to hear you laugh, if you'll excuse me I know someone else who's been waiting to hear that laugh too." Stated Victoria as she patted Anna on the shoulder and left the room.

A few minutes later Anna heard a quiet knock at her door; as the door opened slowly a shaggy head of brown hair and a pair of green eyes peered around the door. "Jessie! Come on in," stated Anna as she set the tray down on the table next to the bed.

"I can come back later if in yer still tired," replied a rather shy Jessie as he partially hid behind the door.

"I'm fine Jessie, really," replied Anna as she motioned for him to join her on the bed.

Relieved that Anna was feeling better Jessie raced across the room and jumped up on the bed next to her. Reaching up he gently touched her cheek, "does it hurt much?" he asked quietly taking in her swollen cheek and lip.

"Not much anymore, it feels much better now that your here." She replied ruffling his hair.

"I'm sorry those men hurt you Anna, I wish I could a helped some." Stated Jessie as he lowered his head and fidgeted with his hands.

"Don't think that way Jessie; you're helping me right now. With you here I've forgotten all about those men and what they did. Don't you worry any more about them, all right?" Asked Anna as she placed a hand under his chin and tilted his head up.

All right," answered Jessie as he fell into Anna's embrace.

Nick watched as Heath groomed Charger for the second time this morning, he knew the events that occurred yesterday deeply affected his younger brother. Heath was never one for displaying his feelings openly, it had taken Nick a long time to be able to see into his new brother, and even longer to get him to open up.

"You're goanna wear out that brush at the rate your going," joked Nick as he walked up on the other side of Charger.

Heath just looked up and threw his brother a scowl and got back to work on Charger's coat. Nick just stood with his arms crossed; hat tilted back and watched Heath work. He knew it wouldn't take long for his younger brother to snap given the fowl mood he was in.

"What's the matter don't you have any work of your own you could be doing?" Shot Heath as he looked over at Nick across Chargers back.

"Well as a matter of fact I do, but I thought you might like to know that Anna's awake first." Stated Nick rather smugly.

Heath's head shot back down almost as quickly as it shot up. But Nick had seen it; the look of love in his brother's eyes when he mentioned Anna was awake. But those expressive blue eyes were all to quickly filled with same lost and lonely look he'd seen coming out of Merer's office and ever since.

"Thanks Nick," Heath mumbled as he backed Charger out of his stall. He led Charger out of the barn and mounted him in his usual fluid motion. Looking back over his shoulder he spotted Nick following him, "Nick would you tell her…tell her I have a few things to take care of." With that he turned Charger and rode off down the road.

Nick just nodded and watched his brother ride off; he could hear the pain in Heath's voice as he spoke. He didn't like this mood his brother was in one bit, not one little bit.

Riding hard Heath covered the ground between the ranch and his future home quickly; he was hoping by working on the house he'd be able to clear his head some. Taking his tools out of the saddlebag he walked over to check out the framing. But looking at the groundwork only stirred up more trouble than it soothed. , "What makes you think any decent woman would want to marry a Bastard?" That one thought and that thought alone kept creeping into his head. Dropping his tools at his feet, Heath sank down to his knees as the realization of what he must do overcame him.

The Wedding Part 14

As the clock in the parlor chimed nine o'clock six heads simultaneously looked up at it and then to the front door. Rising up off the sofa Anna bid everyone a weary good night and made her way slowly up the stairs.

"Oh that's it!" Shouted Nick as he jumped up and slammed his glass down on the table. "I'm going to go out there and find that boy and when I do I'm gonna knock some sense into him one way or another!"

"Nicholas, that's quite enough." Replied Victoria as she walked up next to her volatile son.

"Come on Mother you can see what this is doing to Anna, to Jessie, to the rest of us. We can't sit back and let him blame himself for what's happened!"

"And I'm not saying we should, but I don't think dragging him home by his shirt tails is the best way." Replied Victoria as she stood in front of Nick.

"She's right Nick," stated Jarrod as he stood up and walked over to Nick. "I don't think that's how we should handle this."

"Then tell me what is, the longer we wait the more withdrawn that boy will become. I'm not going to lose him, not now when he has so much going for him." Stated Nick as he turned and started to walk out of the room.

"I'm coming too!" Shouted Jessie as he jumped up and ran past Jarrod to follow Nick.

"Jessie I need you to stay here, someone needs to keep an eye on Anna and I know Heath would want that someone to be you." Stated Nick as he turned around and intercepted the boy.

"But your Mamma or Audra could do that Nick," replied Jessie as he tried desperately to win a losing battle.

"They could but you know Heath and Anna would both feel a lot better if it was you." Answered Nick as he placed his hands on Jessie's shoulders. "Don't worry Jessie, I'll straighten out that little brother of mine."

Jessie hugged Nick and then watched as he put on his hat and gun belt, "Nick…don't be mad at him OK?" Stated a very worried Jessie.

"I promise Jessie," Nick smiled as he went out the door.

The night air was cool and the streets of Stockton were all but deserted as Nick rode Coco into town. Riding up to the saloon he could see Charger tied up out front, from the amount of dust on Chargers back he'd been tied up there for quite some time. Walking into the saloon he was greeted by the bartender Mack.

"Evening Nick," stated Mack as Nick walked up to the bar.

"Mack I'm looking for Heath, you seen him?" Asked Nick as he took a sip of the beer Mack handed him.

"I was wondering when someone was goanna come for him. He's been here since early this afternoon. I'm afraid he's working on his second bottle Nick, I didn't want to give it to him but he threw a wad of bills at me and took it any how." Replied Mack as he pointed towards the back of the room.

Turning around and following Mack's lead, he could see Heath sitting at one of the back tables with his head hung low and a glass in his hand. Feeling a hand on his shoulder Nick turned back around to look at Mack.

"Nick I've never seen him this way, he looks awful, like he's carrying the weight of the world on his shoulders." Stated Mack as he looked at Nick.

"Thanks Mack, I just hope he'll let me carry a little of that weight for him." Nick replied with a smile before walking over to Heath.

Pulling out a chair and sitting down across from Heath, Nick watched as his little brother spun the amber liquid around and around in his glass as he stared at it. "Got enough left for another glass in that bottle?" Questioned Nick as Heath looked up at him.

Nick was taken back by the lost and lonely look Heath's eyes had taken on, he watched as that lonely lost look was replaced by anger. "Go home Nick," Heath said coldly.

"Not without you," replied Nick as he took the bottle in front of Heath and poured himself a drink.

The Wedding Part 15

Nick hadn't seen the same fire in Heath's eyes since the night of their first confrontation in the barn. He'd almost preferred the dull lost look to the fire that now raged behind those blue orbs.

"Just go and let it be Nick." Heath stated as he shot a fiery glare across the table.

"Go and what Heath? Let you throw everything away? Let you blame yourself for something that isn't your fault? Is that what I'm supposed to do Heath? Is it?" Asked Nick sarcastically.

"Yes Nick, that's it! Now leave me be!" Heath seethed through clenched teeth.

Sitting back in his chair and folding his hands across his chest Nick laughed, " That sure would make it nice and easy for you wouldn't it little brother. Just let you sulk away, after all you're just a bastard right?"

Heath stood up quickly knocking his chair backwards and almost sending himself over with it. With his fists clenched he stood and stared at Nick his face flushed, "Get out Nick!"

"Well as I see it Heath you've had it hard most of your life so why should this be any different? No I think I'll stick around here and knock some sense into that thick skull of yours!" added Nick as he rose to the challenge.

"I don't wanna fight you Nick but I will. It's my decision to make not yours." Replied Heath as tried to keep his building rage under control.

"Your decision?! That's the stupidest thing I've heard you say all night! This affects the whole family, not to mention a little boy who thinks the world of you!" Answered Nick as he moved closer to Heath. "Don't you think he has a say? And what about Anna? She loves you Heath."

"Shut up Nick!" Shouted Heath as he stepped up in front of Nick.

Both brothers stood eye-to-eye glaring at one another until Mack stepped between them. "Heath, Nick, they'll be no fightin in my bar."

"Don't worry Mack we were just leaving," replied Nick as he kept his eyes locked on Heaths.

"Nick was just leaving, I'll take another bottle" stated an angry Heath through clenched teeth as he stared at Nick.

"Listen now son, go home with your brother, you've had enough already." Answered Mack as he looked over at Heath.

"I said I'd take another bottle!" Shouted Heath as he turned his attention away from Nick and onto Mack.

"Heath lets go home," stated Nick as he reached over and placed a hand on his brother's shoulder.

In his drunken state Heath thought Nick's jester was an attack. Quickly spinning back to face him, Heath threw a punch to Nick's midsection knocking the wind out of him. As he doubled over from the unexpected punch, Heath connected with a solid left punch to the jaw sending Nick to the ground.

"Go home Nick," Heath said coldly as he stood over him.

Catching his breath and rubbing his jaw, Nick slowly got to his feet. "Oh you've got this coming now boy!" He stated as he raised his fists and prepared to fight.

"Nick, Heath I can't afford another fight in here!" Wailed Mack as he backed away from the two.

"I'll cover any damages Mack, I'm gonna teach this boy a lesson." Explained Nick as he danced around with his fists raised in front of Heath. "You're going home one way or another little brother. You pick, you gonna ride home or do I have ta carry you?"

Heath didn't reply he just charged at Nick. Now that he knew the attack was coming he found it easy to dodge his drunken brothers efforts. He managed to avoid most of the blows Heath threw and tried not to throw to many of his own. Watching Heath get up from the floor for the fourth time, Nick could tell he was tiring." Come on Heath, let me take you home."

Seeing the look of defeat in his brother's eyes, Nick gave him a hand up off the floor and put his arm over Heath's shoulders in an attempt to steady him.

Thinking he'd caught Nick off guard again Heath tried to throw his elbow up and into Nick's ribs. Catching his brother's elbow in one hand Nick punched Heath in the back on his left side with the arm that had been across Heath's shoulder. "Damn it Heath will ya cut it out!" Nick yelled as he tried to pull Heath up off the floor where he'd landed in a heap.

Feeling Heath's dead weight Nick gently turned him over, all the color had drained from his face and Nick could see the dark circles under his eyes. "Heath, wake up Heath." Stated Nick as he gently slapped his brother's face. After getting no response Nick looked up and asked Mack to help him carry Heath outside.

The cool evening air seemed to bring Heath around almost as soon as Nick and Mack had him through the saloon doors. Helping him stand up on his own two feet Nick watched as Heath kept his left arm pressed against his side and winced as he staggered over to Charger. He watched as Heath tried to reach up to the saddle horn with his left hand only to pull it back down to his side as he let out a moan.

"Heath let me help you," said Nick as he went to his brother's side.

"You've done enough already!" Replied Heath angrily as he shrugged off his brother's help. Putting his left foot in the stirrup and using his right hand on the saddle horn, Heath managed to pull himself up onto Charger. The effort left him both exhausted and nauseous, giving Charger a nudge he headed out of town with Nick on his heels.

The blow Nick had given him to the back was not an exceptionally hard blow except that it had caught Heath in the same spot where Hank had struck him with the rifle butt. One of his ribs had healed wrong and had been bothering him on and off again when ever he over exerted himself. He wasn't sure but he thought Nick might have rebroken the rib because it sure hurt like hell.

About a mile from the ranch Heath wasn't quite sure which hurt more, his stomach, his ribs, or his head. All the booze he drank was threatening to make its appearance in a most unbecoming manner. Bringing Charger to a stop, he slid out of the saddle and staggered over to a tree. Dropping to his knees he finally lost the battle with his stomach as it gave up it contents.

Struggling to find his legs as he tried to stand he felt to powerful hands under his arms assisting him; turning to face Nick he said, "you sure don't give up easy."

"Not when there's something worth fighting for, little brother." Replied Nick as he held onto Heath's upper arms.

Heath felt all the energy drain from his legs, Nick felt him slide in his grasp and grabbed his brother in a bear hug. "Easy there Heath," he said while gently lowering him to the ground.

All of his emotions rushed to the surface as he sat down in a heap. "I'm sorry Nick, I'm so sorry," he sobbed as he put his head in his hands.

"Come on boy, you ain't got nothing to be sorry for," replied Nick as he sat down next to Heath and placed his arm across Heath's shoulders.

"I thought for a while it just might work Nick," stated Heath quietly.

"Thought that what might work?"

"Marring Anna."

"Of course it'll work Heath, she loves you and you love her don't you?" asked Nick as he looked into Heath's sad eyes.

"That's why I can't do it to her Nick," Heath answered as he looked out into the darkness.

"Do what Heath; make her the happiest woman in the world? All she wants is you, she loves you;" answered Nick trying to find a way to reach Heath. "The only person she'll ever truly be happy with is you and you with her, can't you see that?"

"Happy? Do you think she's happy right now lying up there in that bed thinking about what those men did to her! What they almost did to her! All because she was some bastards fiancée!" Shouted Heath as the tears ran freely down his cheeks.

"No Heath she's not happy, she's not happy because she's lying up there thinking she's lost the one thing in life that's ever made her truly happy…you. She needs you and you need her, and that little boy sitting at home waiting for you needs both of you." Stated Nick as he held onto Heath's arms and looked him in the eye.

"Jessie," Heath whispered quietly as his heart sank even further.

"Yes Jessie, that little boy thinks the sun rises and falls on your say so little brother. I've never seen anything like it." Stated Nick hoping to get a smile out of Heath.

It worked as he was rewarded by a half smile. "Come on little brother lets head home. I know a lovely young lady that's just dieing to see you."

Heath sat and looked up at Nick with tired questioning eyes, "Talk to her Heath, don't shut her out in an attempt to protect her. You'll just end up hurting her more."

Heath nodded his head and let Nick help him up to his feet. "When did you get so smart big brother?" asked Heath as he staggered over to Charger with Nick's help.

Nick just chuckled as he helped Heath up into the saddle, "think you can stay there until we make it back to the ranch?"

"I think so, but can you make everything stop spinning around so fast?" questioned Heath as he swayed in the saddle.

"Here just hold onto the horn with both hands," laughed Nick as he placed Heath's hands on the saddle horn. Nick grabbed Coco and Chargers reins the boys were soon on their way back to the ranch.

Nick wasn't sure how Heath managed to stay in the saddle all the way home but he was grateful that he had. Now getting him up to his room was proving to be even more of a challenge. "Come on Heath give me a little help will ya?" stated Nick as he struggled to get Heath's dead weight up the stairs.

Hearing a commotion on the stairs Jarrod came out of his room to investigate. "Nick, is he alright?" He questioned racing down the stairs to help.

"I think so; he's just had a lot to drink. Oh and be careful of his r…." started Nick as Heath cried out in pain as Jarrod tried to lift up his left arm to place it on his shoulders for support.

"Be careful of his ribs, I'll explain later lets just get him up into bed." Stated Nick as Jarrod helped him carry Heath up the stairs.

After they finished settling Heath into bed Jarrod followed Nick downstairs and into the study. "Well from the looks of you I'd say you both did more talking with your fists than anything else." Stated Jarrod as he looked over the bruises on Nick's face.

"You know I'd almost forgotten how much of a punch that little brother of ours packs," joked Nick as he rubbed his bruised jaw and sat down in one of the wing back chairs the room sported.

"How is he Nick?" asked Jarrod in a very concerned voice as he sat down on the sofa across from him.

"He's all torn up inside Jarrod. He's got some crazy notion that by marrying Anna he'll ruin her life." Stated Nick as he sat back in the chair and sighed. "Jarrod he was willing to give her up so she could have a better life with someone else, someone who wasn't a bastard."

"Nick that's crazy," stated Jarrod as he stood up and paced back and forth in front of the sofa. "I've never seen two people more in love in all my life."

"He loves her that much Jarrod," replied Nick as he watched his brother walk over to the fireplace. "He loves her enough to let her go."

Turning around to look at Nick, Jarrod added, "Did you manage to talk some sense into that thick skull of his?"

"I'm not sure Jarrod; at least he's home now and we can try. All we can do is try."

The Wedding Part 16

The early morning sky was still speckled with stars slowly fading into the backdrop as dawn approached and painted it's own picture in the sky. Mornings had always been the time of day he treasured most but this morning was different. Heath's head spun and his stomach churned as he sat on the edge of his bed and looked out the window at the coming dawn. Slowly standing up and holding on to the bed for support, he made his way towards the door.

The house was still dark and quiet as he made his way slowly down the hall to the guest room. Standing in front of the oak door his heart raced and his head spun around as he tried to steady himself. Reaching out with his right hand he grabbed a hold of the doorknob and felt it's coldness seep into his skin as he slowly turned it. Slipping inside the room quietly he closed the door. The room was just beginning to pick up the first hint of early morning light. The sheer curtains moved back and forth ever so gently as the early morning air breathed life into them.

As he quietly walked barefoot across the wooden floor towards the bed he could make out Anna's sleeping form. She lay on her side facing him; even in the dimly lit room he could see the ugly bruising on her face. The same coldness that seeped into his hand when he grasped the doorknob now grabbed his heart and forced him to his knees. Looking over at her she looked so peaceful, so beautiful, so fragile. "How could I possibly hurt her?" His mind screamed as he reached up and absently brushed the hair back from her face. A tear rolled down his face as he hung his head in despair. "Maybe if  
I just disappeared she'd be alright; she'd have Jessie and they'd be happy together. People would again treat her with the respect she so deserves. She's a wonderful woman; she'll have no trouble finding a more suitable husband than having to settle for the town bastard. If I just left she'd have no choice, if I just left…" His thoughts were interrupted as he felt a hand caress his head.

"Heath…Heath," stated an over joyed Anna as she continued to run her fingers through his hair. She hadn't slept well all night, when Heath failed to return to the ranch yesterday her heart was broken. She was certain that he blamed himself for everything that happened and only wanted to hold him and reassure him. She was afraid he would withdraw from her for fear of hurting her further and she wasn't about to stand for it.

Lifting his head, Heath looked into Anna's green eyes and saw nothing but love. The icy fingers stabbed his heart again and a lump formed in his throat as he tried to speak.

Anna saw the desperate lost look in his eyes and fear gripped her heart. "Heath what is it?" She pleaded sitting up on the bed and taking a better look at him. "Please Heath what's wrong?"

Hearing the anguish in Anna's voice, Heath sank deeper into despair. His shoulders slumped even further and he once again dropped his head to his chest. Anna quickly slid out of bed and kneeled on the floor next to him, placing her hands on the sides of his face she tilted his head back up to meet her gaze.

"Please Heath don't do this to yourself," she said quietly. Holding his face with one hand she began running her fingers through his hair with the other. She could see the empty sad look in his eyes and the dark circles under them; he was sporting a split lip and had a bruise on his right temple. But it was the empty sad eyes that caused her tears to fall.

The last thing he wanted to do was to hurt her more but the look that mirrored his in her eyes told him he had done just that. "I'm sorry Anna," was just about all he could muster as he pulled her to his chest. "I never meant to hurt you," he added gently running a hand through her hair.

As her head lay on his chest Anna could hear the pounding of his heart, that sound always brought great comfort to her. Running her hand over his chest and stomach, "I love you Heath Barkley." She uttered quietly.

She could feel him stiffen as she lay against him and heard his breathing change, growing quicker and shallower. But she wasn't prepared for what he said next. "Please don't Anna, please don't love me."

She sat up quickly and stared at him as he sat across from her on the floor. She watched as a tear slowly tracked its way down his cheek towards the split on his swollen lip. Absently she reached her hand up to brush it off his face but was intercepted by him as he took her hand in his own.

"It's to late Heath," she said quietly as he held her hand. "I already love you, I have almost from the first moment we met. You're all I've ever wanted Heath, all I'll ever need."

"You deserve so much better Anna…so much better." He replied just above a whisper as he squeezed her hand.

Anna broke his grasp on her hand and grabbed his upper arms forcing him to look at her. In a voice filled with emotion that she hardly even recognized as her own, Anna tired to set Heath straight.

"Ever since I was a little girl the only thing I ever wanted was to marry and have a family. As I grew older I used to dream about the type of man I hoped one day to marry. He would be gentle, kind, and caring, he'd be wonderful with children, he'd have the warmest laugh you've ever heard and the sparkle in his eyes would be one to melt your heart. He'd be my best friend, someone I could share anything with, someone I could spend the rest of my life with." Anna paused for a moment and took a deep breath before continuing.

"Heath, I prayed every night that I would one day meet such a man. My prayers were answered the night Audra introduced us at the dance. You can run away from me Heath but I'll always love you, there's nothing you could ever say or do that'll change that. They'll never be anyone else I'd rather be with."

He wasn't sure if the pain in his heart could possibly get any greater without it bursting. How could he possibly make her see that he was no good for her, that she needed to move on to find someone worthy of her love. How could he when the very thought of letting her go broke his heart. "You'll find someone else, someone worthy of your love." He spoke up trying to make her understand.

"You are that person Heath, don't you see." Stated Anna as she desperately tried to get through to him; "Heath when I look into your eyes and you look back into mine I feel stronger and weaker at the same time. To hear your laugh and to see your eyes sparkle when you smile fills me with joy. When you hold me in your arms I feel so safe and secure no one could ever harm me. No one else will ever be able to do that, no one else is the man you are Heath. Don't let what others say get in here," she added placing her hand on his heart. "Reserve that space for those that love you and treasure you."

Taking a hold of her hands once more Heath looked into her green eyes, eyes that were still filled with love and something else...determination, yes that's what burned behind those eyes. "Anna you don't understand, you'll never have the life you were meant to have. Not if you stay with the town bastard."

Heath watched as something new flashed into Anna's green eyes, rage. He never saw her hand until he felt its sting on the side of his face. "Don't you ever use that word around me again! Stupid, ignorant people use that word and you're neither Heath Barkley! If you think for one moment you're somehow to blame for what's happened then you're not as smart as I thought you were!"

Heath's hand went up to his face as he listened to Anna words, he was still reeling from the shock of her slap as she finished. He sat looking at her kneeling in front of him with her hands on her hips as the fire burned in her eyes. He couldn't help it as a small smile started to cross his lips.

Anna watched as the corner of his mouth started to turn up into the grin she loved so much. As she looked into his eyes she could see life coming back into them. Still angry over his choice of words she said, "Heath Barkley, are you laughing at me?"

He chuckled quietly almost afraid to look up at her as he did so; he wasn't sure how but her defiant stance in front of him rekindled something inside him. Something he'd had all his life but some how managed to get pushed down to make room for other things. "No ma'am I certainly wouldn't laugh at you, not with a right hook like that." He smiled rubbing his cheek.

Anna was still frightened but a warm feeling began spreading back into her heart. The more Heath's eyes lost that lost and lonely look the bigger and warmer her heart felt. Looking at the crimson handprint on the side of his face she suddenly realized what she'd done. "Heath I'm sorry," she began as she reached up to touch the mark on his face.

"I'm fine Anna, it's you I'm worried about." He said while taking in the healing bruises on her face.

"I'm fine now that you're here, I mean really here." She stated caressing his cheek.

Wrapping his arms around her and feeling her body next to his helped to chase the demons from his head, at least for a little while. "I'm here Anna and if you'll have me I'd like to stick around for a while."

The Wedding Part 17

"Good morning Mother," stated Jarrod as he entered the dining room and kissed Victoria on the cheek. "Audra, Nick, Jessie," he added ruffling the boys hair as he passed. Sitting down he looked over for a moment at the two empty chairs and then turned his eyes on Nick.

"He's still upstairs," Nick answered before taking a bite of toast.

"How is he?" questioned Jarrod as he dished himself some eggs.

"Don't know I haven't seen him." answered Nick.

"He's in with Anna," replied Jessie as he continued to eat his breakfast.

"And how do you know that," questioned Nick rather quickly.

"Cause I saw him go in her room early this morning," replied Jessie as though it were nothing out of the ordinary. "They was talking for a long time too."

Turning in his chair to face the boy Nick replied, "And just exactly what were you doing? Spying on them?"

"I wouldn't do that!" shouted Jessie as he turned to answer Nick. "I had to go…to go…to the bathroom." He finished rather embarrassed. "That's when I saw him go into Anna's room." After a minute's hesitation he added, "how come he looked so sad Nick?"

Nick looked up at his mother before he answered, "I think he's just worried about Anna is all Jessie. Don't you worry none we'll have him smiling again in no time." Nick added trying to sound optimistic.

"But she's gonna be OK right?" Jessie questioned as he looked around the table.

"She'll be fine Jessie," Audra reassured him as she put her hand on his shoulder. She'd seen the panic in his eyes as he asked the question and her heart had gone out to him. "Jessie how would you like to come to the orphanage today with me? There's some boys there just about your age and I know they'd love to meet you."

"Really I can come?" He asked as his head shot up and his green eyes reflected the excitement building within him.

"Yes you can really come," laughed Audra as she rejoiced in his happiness.

"Wait a minute! I thought you were helping me around here today." Interrupted Nick as he put down his coffee cup.

"Oh but Nick…" Jessie started before Nick stopped him.

"No buts boy, this is a working ranch!" Nick bellowed before he broke into a smile.

Jarrod, Victoria and Audra all laughed at the expression on poor Jessie freckled face. "I do believe brother Nick here just one upped you master Jessie," laughed Jarrod as Nick winked at him.

Looking around at all the happy faces Jessie finally realized Nick was just teasing him and he joined in the laughter.

"Well if you're finished Jessie why don't we get moving, I know an awful lot of children that are going to be mighty anxious to meet you." stated Audra as he stood up from the table.

"OK, just let me run upstairs and change my shirt. This ones a little dirty." On his way past Nick he stopped and looked at Nick's shirt.

Feeling a little uncomfortable sitting there eating while Jessie stared at him Nick suddenly blurted out, "what in the heck are you staring at boy!"

"I was just tryin to figure out what that is on your shirt." He answered as he pointed his finger at a spot under Nick's chin.

Bending his head down Nick tried to look at the spot Jessie was pointing to, "there's nothing on my shirt b…"

Jessie quickly flicked his finger upwards catching the tip of Nick's nose as he yelled, "Fooled ya!" And quickly ran towards the stairs.

"Why you little…" yelled Nick as he jumped up to give chase.

"Nicholas!" shouted Victoria before he could get out of the room.

Stopping in his tracks Nick slowly turned back around to look at his Mother. "I don't remember you asking to be excused Nick," stated Victoria calmly and quietly.

Nick just stood and looked at her as if he hadn't understood a word she'd just spoken. The blank expression on his face was more than Victoria, Jarrod and Audra could take as all three started to laugh.

"Very funny!" Huffed Nick before turning and storming out of the room.

"I don't think he took that at all well," laughed Victoria as Jarrod and Audra joined in her laughter.

The Wedding Part 18

The short walk down the grand staircase took more out of him than he imagined it would. His head pounded and his stomach flip-flopped as he tried to take in a deep breath, problem was the pain in his side was worsening instead of getting better and that made it hard to expand his chest. He knew the rib was probably re-broken although he really didn't want to admit that to himself. After it was broken in the scuffle with Hank it had never really healed right, haven broken on the back of his ribcage, every time he moved his left arm or picked up anything that rib came into play. Now not being a man who can take sitting around much, he'd gone back to work sooner than he should have and not given his injury ample time to heal. Nick's blow last night was a direct hit on that rib and it had sent him to his knees.

"Heath!" Exclaimed Victoria as she made her way out of the study and over to her youngest son taking him into her arms. "I'm so glad you're home," she added as she stepped back to look at him. She'd felt him wince a little at her touch and wanted to make sure he was all right. Taking in the swollen lip and the bruise on his face she asked, "Heath, are you sure your all right?"

"I'm fine Mother, it's nothing really," he replied trying to quell her fears.

Looking at him and the way he stood in front of her she was quite sure he was far from being all right. "Well you don't look fine."

Trying to hide his discomfort from Victoria, Heath shot her his patented smile and tried to reassure her he was all right. "I'm just a little tired is all Mother, really."

Victoria watched as he walked over and picked up his gun belt and hat and proceeded out the front door. She knew just by the way he moved it was more than just being tired; he appeared stiff and didn't move with his usual grace. She wasn't going to let him get off that easy tonight; she'd sit him down and find out what was really hurting him.

If he thought the pain in his side had been bad when he threw his saddle up on Charger's back he was wrong. Trying as he might no matter how hard he tried he just couldn't use his left arm for much of anything. Just moving it sent a sharp stabbing pain down his entire left side. Putting down his tools and sighing heavily he walked over to the large Oak tree and carefully slid down its trunk on his back coming to rest at its base. Sweat covered his brow and he absently wiped it away with his right arm as he looked over the framework that still needed to be finished. The gentle breeze blowing down through the meadow felt wonderful as it caressed his face and chest before making it's way down and across the pond. Laying his head back against the tree he watched as the gentle breeze caused small ripples to appear on the surface of the water. The sun danced on the water as its sparkle was reflected with each new ripple. It reminded him of the time he brought Anna to this spot for their very first picnic together. Closing his weary eyes he remembered back to that wonderful day.

"Heath? Heath?" Came the soft cry.

As the image of Anna slowly faded from his head, he felt a small hand on his shoulder. Turning his head to the right he saw Jessie smiling down at him.

"Sorry I must a dozed off," he replied as Jessie sat down next to him.

"You did come in kind a late last night," snickered Jessie as he tried to hide his smile.

"And just what were you doing up that late?" questioned Heath as he elbowed Jessie playfully.

Laughing out loud Jessie answered, "I was reading and heard Nick when he brought you in. He was having a hard time carry in you up the stairs."

Lacing his fingers behind his head Jessie relaxed against the tree next to Heath and looked out over the pond. He was glad to see Heath looking better but he could sense something was still bothering him and in turn that bothered Jessie. "Heath…"

"Yeah little guy?"

"Are you still sad about Anna?" He questioned as he continued gazing out over the pond.

Heath pondered over his answer a moment, "I guess I am Jessie." He said quietly.

"How come? Audra said she was gonna get better." Jessie replied as he sat up and looked at Heath.

"I know she'll get better this time." He answered slowly and quietly while staring off into the cloudless blue sky.

A puzzled look crossed Jessie brow as he stared at Heath, "what'd ya mean this time?" He asked trying to figure out what Heath meant.

"Huh? Nothing Jessie, she'll be fine just fine." He answered feeling a little guilty about not paying closer attention to what he'd said.

Jessie looked at Heath and didn't feel comfortable at all with his answer. He could tell something was wrong just by the look in Heath's eyes. They still harbored that far way look that told Jessie deep down something was terribly wrong. "You don't think those men will hurt her again do you?" asked Jessie as the fear in his voice caused Heath to turn and face him.

"No Jessie I don't. They'll be in jail for quite some time." He answered trying to quell the boy's fears.

"Then what's wrong?" Jessie asked innocently.

Heath sat and looked into Jessie's questioning green eyes, those eyes were so innocent so full of trust. He couldn't find the words to tell him how he felt; he didn't want those eyes to show the same hurt he felt inside. Jessie didn't need anymore of that in his life, he'd all ready experienced far too much pain. Turning to look back out over the pond he answered. "Nothing's wrong, I guess I'm just tired is all."

Jessie could tell it was something more than just being tired. Heath never looked away from him or shut him out before and it felt as though he was doing just that right now. Trying to figure out a way to help his friend he watched as a honeybee struggled to fly from one flower to the next in front of him. The poor little bee seemed to be over loaded with pollen, both of its back legs sported huge yellow sacks and when it went to fly it had to try two or three times before making it into the air. Jessie chuckled to himself as he watched the bee, for a moment forgetting his troubles and concentrating on those of the bees. "Looks like your carry in the weight of the world on your shoulders," he thought as the bee continued it's laborious flight.

Then it dawned on him, "Heath, he must feel like the bee!" Jessie turned back to face him, as his eyes looked his friend over he could see how weary he truly looked. The dark circles under his eyes told Jessie that he hadn't been sleeping well, his brow was sweaty and his breathing was pretty shallow. The way his shoulders slumped was a sure sign he was carrying a heavy load on them. "Heath? You're not mad at Anna are you?"

Jessie's questioned caused Heath to spin around quickly; the sudden movement caused a sharp stab of pain to radiate down his side. Biting his lip to sty full a cry he cradled his left arm against his side and slowly tried to catch his breath. "Yup that ribs definitely broken," his mind shouted out to him. Looking up into Jessie's eyes he could see pain in them, Jessie's hand was reaching out to him but it was almost as if he were afraid to touch him. "Jessie what ever made you think I'd be angry with Anna?"

"Your mad at somebody," replied Jessie as he dropped his arm back down. "Is it those men? Because of what they said?" He asked as he slowly scooted closer to Heath. "Because they said you're illa…illaaaag…illaaagg…"

"Illegitimate," stated Heath finishing Jessie's sentence. "To put it simply a Bastard."

Jessie cocked his head as a puzzled look crept across his face, he'd heard that word before but didn't know what it meant. "Heath, I don't know what that is." He answered quietly, hoping not to hurt Heath's feelings.

Heath sighed and sat gingerly back against the tree, there he was spouting off again before thinking. He was acting more like Nick than himself, and just how was he going to explain this to Jessie? "It means my mother and father were never married and I was born out of sin, that I'm the product of the devil."

Tears started to well up in Jessie's eyes as he listened to Heath belittle him self. "That's not true, it's just not true," he mumbled while shaking his head.

"It's true Jessie, all of it. And because of it Anna…Anna was hurt. They could've hurt you too." He stated as he grabbed Jessie's upper arms.

"No Heath! No!" Jessie shouted through his tears as he pleaded with Heath.

"Yes Jessie and because of who I am you and Anna could get hurt again. Don't you see I'm the cause of all her pain. She was hurt because of me!" stated Heath as he tried to make Jessie understand.

Seeing the defeat in Heath's eyes sparked a flame with in Jessie, pushing Heath's hands off his arms he stood up in front of Heath. "Your not what they said! Your Not! Your Mama loved you and your Pa would a too if he knew, it doesn't make you bad!" He shouted defiantly.

"That still doesn't change the way people feel." Replied Heath half-heartedly.

"Who cares what those bad men think they don't know you! They don't know all the good stuff you done! How you saved me! How you took me in! Don't listen to um Heath, please!" Jessie pleaded as he stood his ground.

"I just don't want to see you or Anna hurt any more," replied Heath as he pulled Jessie down into his lap and held him.

Jessie lay pressed up against Heath's chest and cried as Heath ran a hand through his hair. After a few minutes he looked up at the sad face looking back at him, "don't you see how much more it would hurt if you weren't here? I love you Heath," he added more as a sob than anything else.

Heath pulled Jessie back in against his chest and held him there tightly ignoring the pain it caused his ribs. "I love you too little guy," he whispered as he continued to hold him.

Jessie relaxed as he felt Heath's strong embrace, the same embrace that always made him feel so loved. How could he make Heath see he was so much more than what those men said he was, how could he make him see how important he was to both Anna and himself. Besides his Pa, Heath was the bravest man he'd ever met. How could he make him believe that, how could he tell him how special he really was? How could he tell Heath how wrong those men were, and that none of this had been his fault. He'd give anything to take away some of Heath's pain, to make him feel better, whole again.

After a few minutes Jessie climbed out of Heath's lap and sat back down next to him against the tree. Finally working up the courage to confront Heath he turned his body around and faced his friend. "Heath, they're wrong you know." He stated confidently.

Heath turned to look at Jessie but before he could utter a word Jessie started talking.

"You once told me that I wasn't responsible for what Hank's men did to others even though I felt it was my fault. You helped me see that Hank and Matt were just using me to get what they wanted. Don't you see Heath; those men were just using you too. It's not your fault they hurt Anna, they was just bad men." Jessie concluded as he watched Heath intently.

"It's not the same Jessie," began Heath as he tilted his head back against the tree.

"It is too!" Jessie shouted as his temper once again took over. "Were you lying to me when you told me Adam's death wasn't my fault?"

"No Jessie, what Hank did isn't the same as what those men did; I'm what they say I am, a bastard." He answered as he struggled to stand up.

Jessie watched Heath as he struggled to stand up. It was obvious that something was wrong with his side. As Heath finally made it to his feet Jessie jumped up himself and stood his ground in front of him. "You can say what you want but just because some people say bad things about you doesn't make you a bad person. I've never had a better friend than you Heath, you'll always be my hero, and nothing nobody else says can ever change it."

With his heart beating a mile a minute Jessie turned away from his friend and walked back towards Buck. Without looking back he mounted the horse and headed back towards the ranch.

Heath watched Jessie until he was out of site before he made his way over to Charger. "Today hasn't gone well at all," he thought to himself as he readied Charger. "Not only did I make Anna cry I managed to upset Jessie as well." With the day's events spinning around in his head, he slowly mounted Charger and headed home.

The Wedding Part 19

Dinner was winding down and Victoria listened as easygoing banter filled the air among the young people gathered around the table. Jarrod, Nick, Audra, Jessie, and Anna seemed to be enjoying one another's company immensely. But one voice was missing and it pained her to see who's it was. She watched as Heath pushed the food around on his plate trying to give off the appearance that he'd actually managed to eat some of it. His face was pale and his shoulders slumped as he sat quietly trying hard not to be noticed. As dinner ended she watched and listened as he excused himself saying he had some work to finish up out in the barn. She took in the lingering looks the rest of the family and Anna gave him once his back was turned. Anna even took a few steps towards his fleeting form but stopped as the door closed behind him.

Jessie noticed the hurt look on Anna's face as she turned back towards the parlor to join the rest of the family. Seeing the hurt look in her eyes was too much for him and he ran up the stairs to his room. As Victoria watched he scene unfold around her, her motherly instincts took over and she climbed the stairs and went to Jessie's room. Standing in front of his closed door she could hear his muffled sobs. Knocking lightly she called out softly to him, "Jessie may I come in?"

Straining to hear anything through the oak door she just faintly made out the sounds of little feet scampering across the bare floor. After a moment or two she heard his small voice call out to her. "You can come in now."

As she entered his room she found him seated on his bed with a book in his lap. By the look on his face she seriously doubted that he had been reading. His eyes were red and puffy and the book in his lap was upside down. Sitting down on the bed next to him she reached out and grasped his hand.

"Audra tells me you two had quite a time at the orphanage this morning," she began trying to lighten his mood.

"Yes Ma'am," he replied more out of courtesy than anything else.

Victoria flinched a little at his polite reply; she too was taken at how alike Jessie and Heath's mannerisms really were. Here was this small boy acting almost exactly as Heath would given the same situation. "Jessie, Audra mentioned that you left after lunch to help Heath with the house. How are things coming along? I haven't been out there since you and Nick helped Heath stake out the ground work." She stated, trying to draw him out of his protective shell.

"It's coming along OK, I guess," Jessie answered half-heartedly. He really wished Victoria would leave; he wasn't in the mood to entertain. He had too much all ready on his mind and didn't feel like talking to anyone. He was more worried than anything, after his talk with Heath he was hoping Heath's spirits would pick up. That he would see he wasn't to blame for what happened to Anna, no matter what those bad men said. He also couldn't understand why Heath thought he was a bad person, he really didn't understand what being a bastard meant, but one thing was for sure he was convinced Heath wasn't spawned from the devil.

Victoria watched as Jessie played with the buttons on his cuff and avoided looking directly at her as he answered. "Another one of Heath's tricks," she thought as she watched him. Jessie usually wasn't this evasive, that was unless something was really troubling him. "Jessie did something happen with Heath today?"

Looking up he saw the concern on Victoria's face, he knew he couldn't lie to her but he didn't know how to tell her how he felt, or how scared he really was. "No, nothing really." He replied trying his best to sound convincing hoping that she would just leave it alone.

Victoria sighed a little at his answer; this was going to take more doing than she initially thought. "Jessie I was hoping you might be able to tell me why Heath was so quiet at dinner tonight." She offered up hoping to get him to open up.

Jessie's heart sank a little as he continued to watch the worried expression on her face. He knew she was just trying to help Heath but he still didn't know how to explain things to her when he himself didn't really understand them. "Sorry Ma'am, I can't," he answered as he looked down at the book in his lap and righted it. He was fighting to hold back the tears that were threatening to come as he thought back to the words Heath used to describe himself. As he thought back to that afternoon a single tear made it's way down his cheek unnoticed.

It didn't go unnoticed by Victoria however, "Jessie you know you can tell me anything, don't you?" She questioned as her hand caressed his cheek.

"I don't know how to fix it," he said quietly as he sat in defeat.

"Fix what?" Victoria responded trying to draw more out of him.

"His heart," Jessie answered as the tears began in earnest. He felt ashamed at the lack of control he had over his emotions but his mother always told him he had a big heart. She said that showing that heart was not a sign of weakness but of strength, and he should be proud of his caring nature. But right now he didn't feel that way, he was upset with himself for possibly hurting the lovely lady sitting on the bed next to him.

Victoria put her arm around Jessie and drew him up close to her, running a hand through his hair she tried to comfort him. "It's all right Jessie, I can help. This isn't something you should face by yourself."

He knew deep down Victoria was right but that knowledge didn't bring him any comfort. He didn't want to burden her with the pain he was feeling, but he didn't see any other way out. "I tried to tell him those men were wrong." He choked out quietly. "That he didn't come from the devil."

"Jessie where ever did you hear that?" Questioned Victoria as she held him even tighter.

"Heath said that's what it meant to be a bastard, but he's not!" Jessie stated as the same fire he'd felt out with Heath started to once again build within him. "He didn't come from the devil, he didn't!" He added forcefully as he sat up and looked straight into Victoria's eyes. "I just know he didn't!"

Victoria's heart saddened as she realized the reason for Heath's sullenness. "Your right Jessie, he didn't." She stated as she searched for a way she could help Heath.

"It isn't his fault, what happened to Anna and all." Jessie stated confidently as he wiped his runny nose on his shirt. "How come he thinks it is?"

"He's heard it all his life and I think it's hard for him to think or feel otherwise. But we can help him change all that Jessie, what'd ya say? Are you up for a challenge?" Stated Victoria as she held his hand.

"I'll do anything, anything." Jessie stated exuberantly. "I just want his heart to heal."

The Wedding Part 20

He sat facing the window and watched as the moon slowly edged its way down towards the horizon. Sleep had eluded him again tonight as both his mind and body just wouldn't let him rest. Sitting up had actually taken some of the pressure off his chest as he continued to struggle with his broken rib. But unfortunately sitting in the chair did nothing for the questions and guilt running around in his head.

Slowly easing his tired body out of the chair he went about getting into his work clothes. Starting the day bright and early before everyone else was something he normally enjoyed. But today it brought him only more pain and worry. Lately his own loneliness overwhelmed him. Isolation and loneliness were bitter things, and their strong grip nearly choked him at times. It was not good to be alone. It hurt to be alone. The loneliness was like a large gaping wound. His very soul seemed to seep out, leaving a pallor of extreme unhappiness. But if he allowed Anna back in, back in to ease that loneliness and fill the wound he would only bring her more pain. With that thought still whirling around in his head he made his way down the back stairs and through the kitchen as he headed of towards the barn.

As the next few days drifted by and faded into the background his rib started to heal but the emptiness inside of him only grew larger and more intense. He excused himself from most of the families activities and mainly kept to himself. Nick had confronted him several times but each time he'd managed to fend him off. But now as he packed for the cabin his spirits couldn't have been any lower. No matter what excuse he tried to give Victoria she wouldn't hear of him not attending the family outing. He knew once she had her mind set especially where the family was concerned she wouldn't budge.

Going up to the cabin had always been something he enjoyed. The quiet times he'd spent there in the past had helped him form a special bond with each member of the family. This time however he wasn't looking forward to the trip, Victoria had insisted that Anna join them. To hear her infectious laughter, to watch her eyes sparkle and her nose wrinkle up as she smiled, to feel her gentle touch, her loving embrace would simply be to much for him. His heart broke in two at the thought of losing her but that paled in comparison to the crushing weight he felt knowing just by being with her he had caused her harm and would probably continue to cause it. It would be better to let her go than to see her in pain.

Jessie was in extremely high spirits as the party rode along in the bright morning sunshine. He kept racing from the front of the group to the back and then back to the front again talking all the while.

"Jessie!" Shouted an irritated Nick. "Your gonna tire that horse out and we've still got a long way to go!"

Audra giggled as Jessie smiled at Nick and raced up next to Jarrod. Hearing his sisters laugh Nick turned in his saddle and shot her a scowl before continuing on.

As they neared the cabin the smell of pine assaulted Jessie's nose. Jarrod smiled as he watched Jessie inhale deeply as he lifted his face towards the sky.

"It sure does smell good up here," stated Jessie as he took another deep breath.

"That it does my boy, clean mountain air, there's nothing else quite like it." Boasted Jarrod as he rode alongside Jessie.

"How much further is it?" Jessie questioned, as he looked further down the trail and noticed all the pine trees.

"Well once we make our way through that grove of trees up ahead, the cabins only another half hour or so." Answered Jarrod as he pointed the trees out to Jessie.

As Jessie looked at the trees lining the side of the hill a chill ran through him, Hank his mind shouted. Hank and his men had kept him captive in a cabin surrounded by pine trees. Not realizing that he had stopped moving, Jessie jumped as he heard Nick shout.

"First we can't get you to slow down, now we can't get you movin'," Shouted Nick as he came up behind Jessie.

"Sorry Nick," Jessie replied quietly before giving Buck a kick to get him going.

Nick watched as Jessie caught up to Jarrod, but something bothered him in the way Jessie looked. Was that fear Nick saw in his eyes? He hadn't seen that look in his eyes since Hank was killed. He'd have to have a talk with the boy when they reached the cabin. But for now he had enough to worry about with Heath. How could he get it through his brother's thick skull that he and Anna were meant for one another.

The Wedding Part 21

It stood tall and proud across the meadow from him, it's back snuggled amongst the pine trees while its front looked ready to take on anything. His mind relaxed a little as he realized this cabin looked nothing like the one Hank had held him captive in for all those months. This cabin was at least four times as big as Hank's had been, and everything was so well maintained. The windows weren't broken, there were no holes in the roof, and it even had a porch that seemed to wrap around the entire cabin. He wasn't sure but he thought he could even see a swing rocking on the porch in the breeze. There were lots of windows across the front of the cabin and even three windows coming out of the roof. They reminded Jessie of the letter A, each of the windows had a roof above them that made the windows look like giant A's. There was another window off to the right of the cabin and a chimney on the left side. There were four steps leading up the front porch to a large wooden door. The door was set in the middle of the cabin with two sets of windows off to each side.

Taking a moment to absorb his surroundings Jessie stopped Buck as he took in the spectacular view. As his eyes wandered around the meadow he noticed a large barn set off to the right of the cabin. It was almost as big as the one the Barkley's had on their ranch. This one wasn't red like the one back home instead it was made out of the same logs as the house. Off to the left of the house the land slopped downward away from the house and he could just make out splashes of blue through the trees.

"Best fishing hole around these parts," stated Nick confidently as he rode up alongside Jessie. "There's trout in there the size of your arm," he added with a large grin.

Jessie looked up at Nick and snickered, did Nick really think he'd fall for that line, "trout as big as your arm?"

"I'm telling you the truth, boy!" Nick yelled as Jessie started to giggle. "Bright and early tomorrow morning you and I are going fishing! And I'm going to prove to you just how big those fish really are!" He added before urging Coco onward.

Jessie laughed even harder as Nick continued to talk to himself as he rode on ahead. Turning around in his saddle he noticed Heath riding alongside Anna. His heart leapt with joy at the smiles on both of their faces. He'd been so worried about Heath lately; he hadn't seen him look this bad since Hank had taken him captive. But now to see that goofy grin once again on his face made Mrs. Barkley's plan almost seem possible.

The smile Anna wore was one he surely wasn't soon to forget. He watched as she took in the scenery around them. Her green eyes sparkled as the gentle breeze blew stray stands of her hair across her face. "Heath it's beautiful," she stated quietly as her eyes roamed around the meadow.

Without even consciously realizing it he reached over and took Anna's hand in his own. "It's nothing compared to you Anna," he stated quietly while squeezing her hand.

Anna looked over and saw the sincerity she heard in his voice reflected in his eyes. She in turn squeezed his hand and continued looking around the site. "It's so big, when Mrs. Barkley asked me to come along to the family's cabin in the mountains I never expected it to be so large."

"Surely you must have realized by now the Barkley's never do anything on a small scale," kidded Heath as he threw her a lopsided grin.

"Heath Barkley!" Exclaimed Anna as she laughed along with him.

As they finally reached the barn Heath jumped off of Charger and helped Anna down from her mount. His slight intake of air as he helped her down didn't go unnoticed by her; she knew his rib hadn't completely healed. Hopefully some time away from the ranch and all those chores would do him some good.

"Anna! Heath!" Jessie shouted as he raced over to them. "Isn't it grand!" He added as he grabbed her hand with one hand and Heaths with the other. "Come on let's check out the inside!"

Anna and Heath both smiled at one another before letting them selves be led towards the cabin by a very enthusiastic Jessie. As they walked up the porch stairs, Jessie looked at the large pine door open in front of them. Slowly walking inside he was greeted by a grand staircase carved out of the same pine logs as the walls of the cabin. Looking over to his left his jaw hit the floor, instead of the grimy surroundings he remembered from Hank's cabin, the sun shown down on a magnificent fireplace made of fieldstone. The rooms ceiling went all the way up to the roof, and the rafters were actual pine logs. Looking towards the back of the great room he could see where the stairs ended and a small landing with a wooden railing led to a loft. The great room's chairs and couches all appeared to have been cut from pine logs also. Their arms and legs were sanded smooth and they had nice comfortable leather cushions with lots of pillows adorning the couches.

Draping his arm over Jessie's shoulder, Heath bent down and quietly spoke into his ear. "You keep your mouth hanging open like that and I'm almost positive you'll catch a fly or two."

Closing his mouth he shot his friend a smile as he turned to face Anna, "Isn't it the best cabin you've ever seen?" He stated more than questioned as he turned back to the great room.

"It certainly is breath taking," replied Anna as she reached for Heath's hand.

"Now come on you two, you've only seen one room. There's so much more left to show you." Stated Audra as she walked out from under the loft. "Heath will you show Jessie the upstairs? I want to show Anna where we'll be staying." Asked Audra as she approached the three some.

As Audra led Anna away, Heath and Jessie made their way up the stairs. Looking out over the railing Jessie took in the view of the great room from above. "I've never seen a room that went all the way up to the roof." Stated Jessie as he turned to face Heath.

"Wait until you see the view from the loft," Heath replied as he continued on up the stairs.

Turning left as he reached the top of the stairs Jessie walked into the loft area and stood looking out over the railing down into the great room. "Heath can I sleep in here tonight?" He asked as he leaned a little further over the railing.

"Only if you promise to stay off the railing." Replied Heath as he grabbed Jessie's overall straps and lifted him away from the railing.

"I promise!" Shouted Jessie as he threw his arms around Heath. "Would you stay here with me?" He asked innocently as he looked up at his friend.

How could Heath refuse the pleading look in the little boy's eyes, "Sure I'll stay up here with you. At least that way I won't have to listen to Nick's snoring." He added ruffling Jessie's hair.

As if on queue Nick and Jarrod entered through the front door, "Nick! Hey Nick!" Shouted Jessie as he waved his hands in the air.

"There you are," replied Nick as he pointed up at Jessie. "You do know you have a horse outside that needs tending too." He stated, placing his hands on his hips.

"Heath I forgot about Buck! I'll be right back," replied Jessie before he raced down the stairs. "Thanks Nick!" He shouted as he ran past.

Jarrod just smiled as he held the door open for the whirlwind that masqueraded as a little boy. "Seems I can remember a time someone else used to charge down those very same stairs." He stated as he looked over at Nick.

"Now don't go making this about me!" Snapped Nick as he turned and headed off into the great room.

"I wouldn't dream of it Nick my boy," replied Jarrod as he closed the front door and followed his younger brother.

The Wedding Part 22

After watching Jessie run down the stairs and out the door past Nick and Jarrod, Heath laid down on one of the beds in the loft and tried to relax a little. The nice soft bed did wonders for his sore rib and tired muscles. He wasn't sure how he pulled it off but he was pretty sure none of the family members or Anna suspected anything was wrong with him. Putting up this front was taking more out of him than he imagined it would, trouble was he couldn't think of any other way. The more he thought about things the heavier his eyelids became, before long he was fast asleep.

Outside Jessie walked through the meadow grass over to the barn. Upon opening the big barn doors he took in all the different sights and smells. The late afternoon sun peaking in through the windows and door illuminated the large barn quite nicely. As he walked over to Buck the granger of the barn and cabin again took him back. Standing in the middle of the barn he turned his eyes upwards towards the roof. Even in here everything was top notch, the rafters were made from cut pine similar to those in the house, the roofs planks were also cut out of pine. Why even the horse's stalls were constructed out of pine. Taking a deep breath he closed his eyes and drank in the pine and fresh hay aroma. The smells reminded him of home and his Papa, slowly spinning in a circle with his arms outstretched and his eyes closed he remembered back. Back to a time when his family was a live and well, when he and his Papa worked side by side. "Isn't it grand Papa." Jessie stated quietly as he continued to turn around slowly. A gentle breeze blew in through the barn doors and swirled around him, opening his eyes, Jessie smiled as he continued to dance with the breeze.

As the front door slammed shut both Nick and Jarrod looked over their shoulders. "Must you always be so loud!" Stated Nick as he stood up from his chair.

"Why Nick, Jessie's actually quieter than you are when you enter the house." Replied Jarrod as he shot a smile over at Jessie.

"There you go sticking up for him again!" Answered Nick as he walked over to Jessie. "You get Buck all settled?"

"Yeah, he sure does love that big old barn you got." Jessie replied with a smile. He had long ago realized like Heath said, "Nick's barks a lot worse than his bite."

"You remember to close the doors tight?" Nick asked as he placed his hands on his hips.

"Of course… I'm not a little kid ya know." Jessie answered as he started to walk past Nick on his way into the great room.

"Not a kid huh!" Replied Nick as he grabbed Jessie around the middle and flipped him upside down. "What'd ya say I just take you outside and dunk you in the lake!" He added laughing.

"Help me Jarrod!" Jessie shouted as he frantically tried to hold onto one of the room's chairs.

"Nick, you know how upset Mother gets when you roughhouse." Jarrod reminded him before picking his paper back up.

"Your right," replied Nick as he righted Jessie again. "How about a game of checkers instead?" He asked.

"I'm black!" Shouted Jessie as he plopped down into one of the room's chairs.

"Now what just a minute! I asked you to play so I get to pick the color!" Exclaimed Nick as he carried over the checkerboard and sat across from Jessie.

Jarrod peeked over the top of his paper and smiled at the two little boys playing checkers across from him.

The Wedding Part 23

"I wouldn't move there if I were you," laughed Audra as she sat next to Jessie watching Nick as he prepared to make his next move.

Frowning as he looked over the checkerboard at his sister, Nick defiantly moved his piece despite his sister's warnings.

Jumping up like a drop of water on a hot frying pan Jessie quickly jumped Nick's piece and added it to his growing pile.

"I tried to warn you Nick," giggled Audra as smiled at him.

"Don't you have anything else better to do!" Nick hollered as he waved his hands at her.

"Now Nick, I do believe Audra was only trying to help." Stated Jarrod as he looked over the top of his newspaper to get a better look at the threesome.

"Now you just keep your nose out a this! Replied Nick as he pointed a finger at Jarrod.

"Come on Nick it's your turn again," stated Jessie as he squirmed in his chair.

"Keep your pants on boy, I'll move when I'm ready!" Replied Nick as he directed his energy back across the board. Nick scoured the board looking for the best move as Anna came up behind Jessie.

"Who's winning?" Anna questioned as she looked down on the board over Jessie's shoulder.

"I am!" Shouted both Jessie and Nick in unison as they looked up at her.

"I see," replied Anna as she tried to suppress her laughter. Trying to change the subject she asked Jessie where Heath was. "Jessie, have you seen Heath?"

Jessie turned in his chair to get a better view of Anna, "No I haven't seen him since I took Buck over to the barn." He replied as he looked around the room almost expecting to see Heath sitting on the couch.

"Did he go out to the barn with you?" Asked Anna as she too scanned the room looking for Heath.

"No…he was up in the loft when I left." Replied Jessie as he glanced up there. "Want me to help you find him?"

"You're not getting out of this game that easy!" Stated Nick as he pointed across the table at him.

"It's all right Jessie, I'm sure I can find him." Replied Anna as she bent down next to Jessie. "Just don't beat Nick to bad, all right?" She stated softly before gently kissing his forehead.

"I won't," giggled Jessie as he looked over at Nick.

"You won't think things are to funny after I win!" Exclaimed Nick as he tried to wipe the smug smile off of Jessie's face.

Anna walked towards the stairs as the playful banter between Nick and Jessie rang in her ears. She remembered back to the small shy child Jessie had been when she first met him; the change in him was almost magical. He had won back his self-confidence and his feeling of self worth and it shown through clearly in everything he said or did. Heath had played such a large role in Jessie's recovery. If it hadn't been for him she doubted very much that Jessie would have survived at all. Now if only she could make Heath see his own self worth. As she reached the top of the stairs she looked into the loft, there lying on the back bed next to the window was Heath. She smiled as she came up next to the sleeping cowboy, one of his feet rested on the floor while the other hung over the end of the bed. Anna watched as his hands went up and down with each breath he took as they rested on his stomach. His eyes were shut and his lips closed tight, gently sitting down next to him she ran her hand over the back of his.

Sitting there next to him on the bed made her heart pound. The love she felt for this quiet thoughtful man was overwhelming at times. Whenever he was near her, her heart fluttered in her chest like she was a love sick little schoolgirl. One goofy grin from him and she was done in. As she sat looking down on him caressing the back of his hand she remembered back to the first time they met.

Audra had successfully managed to drag her to one of the dances she was always raving about. Being new in town, Anna hadn't had a chance to meet to many people especially men and Audra thought this was the perfect opportunity to change that. Audra had spent countless hours telling her about her older brother Jarrod and how much she was looking forward to the two of them meeting. But when they arrived at the dance Jarrod was already on the dance floor. It was then that Audra introduced her to her youngest brother, Heath. He certainly was handsome and when he politely asked her to dance she accepted. She wasn't quite sure what to expect from a cowboy seeing as how back east there weren't any. But she was quite pleased to find him very interesting; he enjoyed talking about the ranch, his family and his love of horses. She found herself hanging on his every word. He never let the subject of their conversation dwell on himself for very long as he often changed the subject back to her. As they danced she felt more and more at ease with him. His simple easy demeanor was one she found very appealing, his unselfish nature apparent in the way he talked and acted around her. The sparkle in his eyes as he talked with her set her heart to flutter and her face to blush.

Feeling his hand close around hers she was brought back to the present. Looking over at Heath she watched as he sat up slowly. "Well Mr. Barkley we wondered where you'd run off to." Anna said with a smile.

"Sorry, didn't realize I'd drifted off." Stated Heath trying hard not to let Anna see his discomfort. "I'd better get out side and tend the horses." He added as he struggled to get up off the bed without letting Anna see the pain his rib caused him.

"Heath," replied Anna as she stood up next to him and placed her arm on his. "Are you sure you're all right?" She asked trying hard to keep her own emotions under control.

He knew it the moment he looked into her eyes that looking at her had been a mistake. He could clearly see the fear and uncertainty she felt registered in her clear green eyes. His heart flipped in his chest at the realization that once again he was the cause of her pain. "I'm fine Anna, really." He stated quickly before turning away from her gaze and heading down the stairs.

Anna sat down on the bed with her hand loosely lying across her lap. She'd seen the look in his eyes and knew everything was not all right.

Anna sat upstairs a few moments longer gaining her composure before rejoining the family downstairs. Audra watched as Anna slowly descended down the stairs, she knew right away it wasn't the same Anna that just a short while ago had gone up those very stairs in search of Heath.

Anna continued on into the great room past Nick and Jessie without a word. Her thoughts were far away as she sat down on the sofa facing the fireplace, her back now to everyone else in the room. Jessie and Nick hardly noticed her passing as they sat glued to the checkerboard, each one trying to out wit the other.

But both Audra and Jarrod noticed her quiet passing. Jarrod followed her with his eyes as she sat down on the sofa. Looking over at Audra he noticed she too had seen the change in Anna. Audra looked back across the room at Jarrod and winked at him before standing up and going over to Anna. Sitting down next to her friend she could really see how lost Anna truly looked.

Reaching out with her hand she gently touched Anna's arm. Anna jumped at her touch causing Audra to withdraw her hand and apologize. "I'm sorry Anna, I didn't mean to startle you." She stated hoping to bring Anna some comfort.

"I'm the one who should be sorry Audra," Anna began as she took Audra's hand. "I was just daydreaming," she added smiling.

"About your up coming wedding I hope." Replied Audra cheerfully.

Anna's smile suddenly turned upside down; as it did she turned her head away from Audra.

"Anna, what is it?" Questioned a very concerned Audra.

Anna sat and stared into the fire trying hard to hold back the tide of tears that threatened to fall at any moment.

"Please Anna, I only want to help." Stated Audra as she squeezed Anna's hand.

Anna heard the plea in Audra's voice and turned to look at her friend, she could see the concern written across Audra's face. Standing up Anna forced herself to keep her emotions in check. "Not here Audra," she said quietly as she looked over at Jessie. Taking Audra's hand in her own, the two girls walked through the great room and into the kitchen where they opened the back door and walked out onto the porch.

Sitting down on the steps Anna turned and faced Audra, the tears she had tried so hard to stop now ran unabated down her cheeks. "I'm sorry Audra, I didn't mean to fall apart on you." Anna tried to apologize as she wiped her eyes.

Handing Anna her lace handkerchief, Audra tried to comfort her. "It's all right Anna, that's what are friends for. Can you tell me what's wrong?"

"That's the problem, I'm not really sure if anything is wrong." Replied Anna as the tears began anew.

"Anna something's upsetting you, does it have to do with Heath?" Questioned Audra as she put her arm around Anna.

Anna sat and thought about Audra's question, how could she possibly tell her what she was feeling if she herself wasn't sure. She knew Heath felt responsible for what happened with her and those awful men in town but she thought, at least until a few moments ago that all that was settle between them. She knew his rib was troubling him again but after his cold shoulder and the sad hurt look in his eyes upstairs she was no longer certain everything was all right. "I'm just worried about Heath," Anna spoke softly. "I thought we'd left the incident in Stockton with those men behind us but now I'm not so sure." She looked up at her friend through tear filled eyes. "He just seems so distant all of a sudden. I miss him so much Audra and he's right here with me. How can I get him back?"

Audra threw her arms around Anna and let her friend cry. Tears also found their way down her face as she thought about the last week and how she too had noticed a change in Heath. It saddened her to think she really hadn't thought much about it until Anna mentioned it. How many times had Heath been there for her in the past? How many times had he figured out something was wrong with her before anyone else in the family had. And now when she could finally help him she'd failed. "I should have been there for him," Audra cried as she held onto Anna. "I could have helped him."

Anna sat back up and wiped away some of Audra's tears, "It's not your fault Audra, it's not anyone's. Please don't blame yourself, I don't think any of us saw this coming."

"He's always been there for me Anna. He always knows just what to say or do. Even though he hasn't been part of our family for very long it's as if he's been here my entire life. I don't know what I'd do without him. And now when he needed me I failed him." Audra sobbed as new tears began to caress her cheeks.

"You didn't fail him Audra, he's so good at hiding his feelings he had us all fooled. But not anymore, now we can fight to get him back. I'm not going to let him hurt himself any longer. Whaddya say, you with me?" Anna asked, once again wiping the tears from her own and Audra's cheeks.

"I'll do anything to help him Anna." Replied Audra as she hugged her friend.

Victoria watched silently from the kitchen window as Audra and Anna continued talking on the back porch. She'd seen the tears both women shed and knew who they were shed for. Taking off her apron and placing it on the counter she headed for the back door to talk with the girls. She was determined all this foolishness was going to end tonight!

The Wedding Part 25

The evening air was starting to turn chilly as the sun made it's way down past the mountain peaks and the three women sat on the back porch hatching out their plan. Even though the chilly air caused the skin on her arms to break out in goose bumps Anna's heart felt warmer and lighter than it had in days. Victoria's idea was sure to work, with the entire family involved how could it not.

Asking Anna a question and getting no response Victoria turned to her left and looked at her. She watched as Anna sat with her arms wrapped around her staring off into the distance. Putting her arm around Anna's shoulders, she tried to comfort her.

"We'll make him stop all this nonsense tonight, don't worry." She remarked as she tenderly rubbed Anna's back.

Victoria's touch brought Anna back from her thoughts, "Thank you Victoria," she stated with a smile.

"Why don't we head inside, it's getting a little chilly out here." Stated Victoria as she helped Anna up. "If you two wouldn't mind setting the table for me, I'll go and fill in the boys."

As the girls set the table for dinner Victoria made her way into the great room. "Jessie, would you mind going out to the barn and getting Heath for me? I need to speak with Nick and Jarrod a moment, about you know what." She added with a smile.

"Sure," replied an obviously excited Jessie.

Nick and Jarrod both watched as the boy ran out the front door slamming it as he left. "Would you mind telling us dear lady what it is you two are planning?" Questioned Jarrod as he helped Victoria sit down. Victoria motioned for Nick to join her and Jarrod on the couch before she began.

Rushing out into the cool evening air, Jessie quickly closed the distance between the house and barn. With his heart hammering away in his chest he slowly opened the large barn door and peered inside. He could see light coming from a lantern hanging near the far end of the barn but the barn itself was eerily quiet. Closing the barn door he quietly made his way down towards the soft glow of light at the end of the barn. As he grew closer he could just make out Charger standing tall in his stall at the end of the row but he couldn't see Heath. The cool air and eerie quietness made the hairs on the back of his arms stand straight up as he slowly made his way down to Chargers stall. Coming around the back of Charger he finally spotted Heath. He was sitting on a hay bale with his elbows resting on his knees and his head resting in his hands.

Jessie stood silently and looked at Heath, his heart sank as he took in how sad Heath looked. His proud shoulders were rounded as he sat holding his head in his hands, and there was a certain look of defeat about him Jessie had never seen before.

"Heath?" Jessie spoke quietly almost jumping at the sound of his own voice in the quiet barn.

Having been lost in a world all his own Heath hadn't heard Jessie enter the barn and was equally surprised at the sound of his voice. Looking up he tried to once again hide the pain he was feeling both physically and mentally. "Sorry Jessie didn't hear you come in," he replied quickly while standing up and walking over to Charger.

Jessie watched as Heath walked over and started brushing Charger without so much as a glance backwards. He could feel the tears welling up in his eyes as he watched Heath with Charger. Why did all this have to happen now just when everything was starting to go Heath's way? Mustering up all his courage, Jessie shuffled forward towards Heath. "Mrs. Barkley wanted me to come get you, suppers ready." He managed to say without his voice giving away his true feelings.

His hand stopped brushing Charger but his head remained turned away from Jessie. "Tell her I'm sorry but I'm just not hungry." He stated quietly before once again brushing Charger.

"I can't Heath," came Jessie's quiet reply. "She told me I couldn't come back up to the cabin unless you were with me." Jessie added as he looked down at his boots.

Heath stopped brushing Charger and looked over at the small boy. He couldn't see Jessie's face but he could tell from the slumped shoulders and trench he'd dug with his heel in the soft dirt floor that all was not well. Knowing once again his actions caused someone else's pain; Heath gave in and went over to Jessie.

"Well we can't have you wasting away now can we." Stated Heath as he placed a hand on Jessie's shoulder.

With a smile as wide as the Grand Canyon, Jessie looked up at Heath. He'd won the first battle; he'd gotten Heath to come inside. Mrs. Barkley was going to have to do the rest; just this little bit had worn him out. "I'm starving!" He added as the two began their journey towards the cabin.

"Well I'm sure mother will be pleased about that." Replied Heath as they walked out the barn's door.

Heath kept his hand on Jessie's shoulder as the pair made their way up the porch steps and into the cabin. Once inside they made their way to into the kitchen to wash up before joining the rest of the family at the dinner table.

Victoria looked around the table and watched Jarrod, Nick, Audra, Anna, and Jessie all glancing at Heath whenever they could. All seemed quiet now but Victoria new the real test of their family would come after dinner.

The Wedding Part 26

Jessie wiped his mouth and looked down as he placed the linen napkin back on his lap. As he looked down at the napkin he realized his hands were shaking. He wasn't sure how he was going to be able to cope with what Mrs. Barkley had planned for after dinner, but he knew he had too. He'd noticed over the course of the past few weeks how far Heath had managed to distance himself from the rest of his family and especially from Anna. He hated seeing the sad hurt look in Heath's eyes whenever he thought someone wasn't looking. He'd seen that same look in Anna's eyes also, and he didn't care for it one bit. No matter what it took he was going to make Heath understand the type of man he truly was, he had to fix his heart. He'd tried once to help him alone but this time he had Heath's family and Anna on his side.

A hand on his shoulder startled him out of his thoughts, looking over to his right he found the hand belonged to Nick. "We can do this Jessie," he said quietly as he rubbed Jessie's back.

Jessie smiled up at Nick thankful for the comfort he felt just having him by his side. He knew he could count on Nick's help and support through what ever was to come.

As dinner came to an end Victoria asked everyone to gather in the great room as she had a family matter to discuss with them. Audra, Anna, and Jessie sat next to one another on the sofa with Nick and Jarrod seated in chairs across from them. Heath stood next to the fireplace staring into the flames with his back to everyone.

As Victoria made her way into the great room all eyes except for Heath's made their way to hers. Victoria looked at the hopeful faces all turned her way and smiled slightly, that smile faded as she noticed Heath's lack of interest. Turning back to the rest of the family she began.

His head pounded and his side ached, he'd rather be anywhere else but here, facing Matt Bentell had been easier than facing his own family. Why wouldn't they just leave him alone, why couldn't they see it was for the best? How many times did he have to explain it to them? No matter how hard he tried he couldn't shut them out, they just wouldn't leave him alone. Backed up against the fireplace he had no place to run, to turn, he was forced to listen to their concerns.

"Heath, loving, knowing that you are going to get hurt is like living knowing that you are going to die. But not loving so you don't get hurt, is like killing yourself before you die." Stated Victoria as she placed her hands on his cheeks trying as she might to get through to him.

Heath looked into her eyes and could see the pain she was feeling the idea that he caused her pain once again nauseated him. For the past hour he'd been forced to listen as each member of his family confronted him about his heritage and why he shouldn't let others actions and words affect the way he felt about himself or Anna. The pain he saw in Victoria's eyes was too much and suddenly the room seemed a lot smaller than it had only a short time ago.

"Please Heath, you'll never lose by loving. You'll only lose by holding back." Added Audra as she watched the hurt look in her brother's eyes deepen. They'd been talking to him more than with him for the past hour now and to Audra it didn't seem as though any thing had changed. Heath still seemed so lost and withdrawn it hurt her to see him this way.

"I need some fresh air," Heath stated quietly as he gently removed Victoria's hands from his face. As he turned to walk from the room, Nick met him head on.

"Not until we resolve this Heath." He stated calmly. "I'm not letting you walk out that door until I'm sure this is settled."

Heath could see the concern in Nick's eyes but he just couldn't deal with this issue a moment longer. He needed to be outside where he was sure he could clear his head and sort out this whole mess. As he tried to step around Nick, Nick grabbed Heath's left arm with his left arm to stop Heath from going any further.

"Take your hand off me Nick," stated Heath, as he looked Nick in the face.

"Like I said before, not until we settle this." Replied Nick calmly as he kept a hold of Heath's arm.

Jarrod walked around Nick and stood next to Heath. "Heath I think it would be better if you stayed. There's still a lot more that we need to discuss. "He stated trying to defuse the situation before it could get out of hand. He knew how hot headed both his younger brothers could be and given the already delicate situation he knew how short their fuses would be.

"There's nothing left to discuss Jarrod." Replied Heath before quickly wrenching his left arm free from Nick's grasp. The sudden turning motion did cause Nick to loose his grip but he recovered quickly and grabbed the back of Heath's shirt before he could take more than a step away.

"I said you're not going anywhere!" Shouted Nick as he spun Heath around to face him.

Before Heath could lift his fist Jarrod was behind him locking his arms behind his back by entwining his own arms through his brother's elbows. Heath quickly broke free from his brother's grasp but managed to once again aggravate his injured rib. "Stay out of this Jarrod," he stated before turning back to face Nick.

As the two brothers faced off a new voice was heard over the shouting, "Stop it! Just stop it! Please!" Shouted Jessie as he ran in between Nick and Heath. "It wasn't supposed to be this way!" He sobbed more than shouted.

"Jessie…." started Anna as she quickly came up next to him.

"No Anna," Jessie stated as he moved back from her. "You said this would help him, you said he would understand if we all talked to him." Stated Jessie as he turned to face Victoria. "But it's not can't you see he's hurting even more! I can't lose another family I just can't!" He shouted before running from the room and out the front door.

The room was strangely quiet; as Heath turned to follow Jessie Nick grabbed his arm.

As Heath turned and looked back at him, Nick saw the pain in his brother's eyes. He knew Heath only wanted to follow Jessie and let go of his arm. Jarrod walked up next to Nick as Heath walked away and out the front door.

Anna looked at all the emotionally drained faces in the room, as her glance fell on Victoria their eyes met. A slight smile graced the corners of Victoria's mouth as she motioned for Anna to follow Heath.

Anna returned a small smile of her own before rushing out the door after him.

"Shouldn't we follow them Mother?" Questioned Audra as she walked over to the window.

"No dear, this is something they have to deal with as a family."

The Wedding Part 27

He raced down the porch steps and off into the tall grass at full speed. Not caring whether he tripped over anything in the darkness or not. His heart ached at the scene that had played out before him. He needed to get away, he need to clear his head. He desperately needed the crushing pain in his chest to go away. He couldn't take seeing the lost lonely look in Heath's eyes any longer. He'd had such hope that Mrs. Barkley's idea would finally bring him around. That it would make him see how much he meant to everyone.

But to Jessie it only seemed to make matters worse. His heart simply couldn't take seeing his hero hurt any longer and he had to put a stop to it. But now after doing so his heart still ached and he didn't know how to mend it.

Tripping over some unseen object hidden within the tall grass Jessie flew through the air and landed in a heap. Curling himself up into a small ball he lay in the darkness and cried.

Heath walked down the porch steps holding onto his left side. The short scuffle with his brothers had proven too much and his rib protested loudly. Pushing down the pain his first thoughts were of Jessie. He'd heard the desperation in the boy's voice and seen it in his eyes. He needed to find him and correct his mistake; he needed to reassure Jessie he would never leave, that he would always be there for him. As that last thought raced through his head he stopped dead in his tracks.

"I could never leave him, him or Anna." There he'd said it at last, and he knew it to be true. He couldn't leave them; he had to fight for what was right. He'd work the rest of his life making sure they had the best of everything.

Hanging his head and shaking it, he realized what a fool he'd been these last few weeks. His heart ached at the realization of the pain he caused Jessie, Anna, and his family. He was brought back to the present as a small warm hand found it's way into his own. Looking down at Anna he could see the moon reflected back in the tears that had fallen down her face.

Pulling her into an embrace he apologized. "Anna I'm sorry," he said quietly while holding her tightly. "I was so wrong, can you ever forgive me?"

Stepping back slightly but keeping her hands on his waist she looked up at him and answered, "I love you Heath, I always will. There's nothing to forgive."

Heath pulled her tight against his chest and ran his hand through her soft hair. Her unwavering love for him started to heal the gapping wound in his heart.

As Anna rested her head against Heath's chest a warm feeling spread throughout her. She had a strong sense that this time he was here to stay. As she listed to his steady heartbeat a small sound managed to work it's way into her ear. It sounded like a small child crying, Jessie! "Heath, we need to find Jessie."

Anna wrapped her hand in Heaths as they took off together towards the small sobbing sounds coming from the grass ahead of them. Anna noticed the painful way Heath moved and the sweat now forming on his brow even in the cool night air as they hurried through the grass. As Jessie's cries became clearer Anna turned her attention back to the task at hand.

They came upon the small form curled up in the tall grass. Dropping to their knees both Heath and Anna placed a hand on Jessie's back.

"Jessie…Jessie are you all right?" questioned a concerned Anna as she gently pushed the hair out of his eyes and back across his forehead.

Jessie remained curled up in a ball as Anna looked up at Heath. "Jessie, are you hurt?" Questioned Heath as he rubbed the boy's back.

Jessie recoiled from Heath's touch, sitting up he shouted, "Don't touch me! You lied! You lied to me Heath!"

Heath withdrew his hand and looked over at Anna. She could see the hurt bewildered look in his eyes and her heart went out to him. "Jessie, Heath hasn't lied to you." She replied as she took the small boy in her arms.

"He did, Anna." sobbed Jessie as he buried his head against her chest. "He said he'd never leave."

Jessie's words stirred Anna's own fears, as she looked over at Heath she was unable to read his face in the darkness but she knew the pain Jessie's words would have caused.

"Jessie Heath's not leaving us." Replied Anna as she ran her hand in small circles on his back.

"He is Anna, I know he is!" Shouted Jessie defiantly as he looked up at Anna.

"Jessie what makes you believe that?" Questioned Anna as she tried to quiet him down.

Jessie looked over at Heath and then back to Anna, "because he's pushing us and everyone else away." Jessie answered in a quiet scared voice.

Heath looked up at Anna and she watched as a tear traced its way down his face. She saw the hurt look in his eyes and knew he'd taken everyone of Jessie's words to heart. She knew the pain he was feeling but part of her was glad he was feeling that pain. It meant he still cared for them, it meant he wouldn't leave them.

"Jessie…" Heath started before loosing his voice and turning his head away.

Anna heard the sorrow in his voice, reaching out she cupped his cheek in her hand and turned his head back towards her and Jessie. "Tell him Heath," was all she said as she looked into his tear filled eyes.

After a moments silence he began, "You're right Jessie; I did lie to you." Stated Heath as he reached out and touched Jessie's shoulder. "When I told you the men who hurt Anna were different than Hank and his men I was wrong. You were right; they were using me just like Hank and Matt used you. I'm sorry I hurt you and Anna Jessie, I hope you can forgive me." He added as fresh tears fell down his face.

Seeing the pain etched on Heath's face and hearing the anguish in his voice, Jessie knew Heath was telling him the truth now and not holding back on him. Relief swept through his aching heart as he threw himself into Heath's arms.

Heath held the small child tightly as Anna joined them. They sat in the cool moonlight for a long time just enjoying the closeness and warmth of each other's embrace.

Jessie sat and stared at the point on the lake that intersected with the line of his fishing pole. The small off white line punctured the crystal clear blue water about twenty feet in front of him. He sat up straighter and tightened the grip on his pole as little ripples appeared radiating out from the line as it moved ever so slightly in the water. Watching the line intently he pulled back and up as soon as it jerked in the water. Feeling the weight of a fish on his line he jumped up to his feet and began fighting to bring the fish to shore.

Butterflies and dragonflies swam in the air around the small boy as he struggled with his prize. Deep concentration was etched on his tan face and his tongue peeked out between his lips as he pulled the large fish closer to shore. Perspiration beaded up on his brow as his small muscles struggled to pull the fish in. Jessie watched in fascination as the fish leapt out of the water and flopped around in mid air. Time seemed to stand still as the fish hovered over the water twisting back and forth trying to dislodge the hook. The sun glistened of it's back as Jessie marveled at it's sleek beauty. Just as quickly as it appeared it once again slipped beneath the water sending shimmering ringlets out in it's wake. Fighting with the fish for all he was worth Jessie managed to reel him in close to shore. With one last mighty tug he heaved his prize up on the bank, there flopping around at his feet was the biggest steelhead trout he'd ever seen.

Bending down he noticed the coloration on the back of the trout. It was blue-green that shaded into olive with black, regularly spaced spots. The black spots also covered both lobes of its tail. The black coloration faded over the lateral line to a silver white coloration blending more to white on its stomach. The silvery sheen that colored the remainder of the trout was breathtaking.

"How'd you get all the way up here?" Jessie asked the fish as he ran his hand across its side. "There must be a stream feeding this lake huh?"

Jessie continued to talk to his prize as he gathered up his belongings and headed off back to the cabin. "Wait'll Nick sees you," he exclaimed happily as he held up his prize.

Nick was seated on the porch steps with his back resting against a post whittling away as Anna and Heath sat on the porch swing in each other's arms talking quietly. Sneaking a peak at the pair, Nick was pleased to see the large smile his younger brother wore. At the beginning of this trip he almost thought he'd never see that silly half grin again. Confronting Heath had been hard but Nick had to admit once again his mother had been right and they had won Heath back. It hadn't been easy and had taken quite a toll on the entire family, but now the ugly mess was gone, buried, hopefully forever this time.

Turning his head away from the lovebirds, movement off to the right caught his eye. Nick smiled and chuckled to himself as he watched Jessie make his way through the tall grass as he struggled with a rather large fish.

"Nick! Hey Nick!" shouted Jessie as he waved his hand unceremoniously dumping the fish on the ground. "Isn't he grand!"

Nick laughed at the site before him, putting down his knife and wood he walked down the steps and out into the tall grass. "That's some fish, boy. You catch him all by yourself?" asked Nick as he stood in front of Jessie with his hands on his hips.

"I sure did," answered Jessie proudly as he tried to recapture his prize. " Isn't he the biggest steelhead you ever saw?" added Jessie as he held the fish out for Nick to see.

"Jessie that's not a steelhead it's a rainbow," replied Nick knowingly.

"No Nick sees how this guy is really sleek, and he's mainly silver. That's because he came from the ocean. My Pa says that's the way you can tell them apart and all." Jessie answered hoping he had made things clearer for Nick.

"And just how do you suppose he came all the way from the ocean to our little lake?" questioned Nick as he folded his arms across his chest.

"There must be a stream feed in into it is my guess," replied Jessie as if it was the most obvious answer in the world.

"I still say it's a rainbow," replied Nick before turning around and heading back towards the porch.

Jessie followed close behind Nick so he could show his prize to Heath and Anna. Carrying the large trout up onto the porch he dropped it in front of them as they sat in the swing. "Have you ever seen one so big Heath?" questioned a very enthusiastic Jessie.

"Well little guy I think that there is just about the biggest steelhead I've ever seen around these parts." Answered Heath as he slowly sat forward.

"Rainbow!" Shouted Nick as he looked over at the trio from his seat on the steps.

Heath looked down at the trout and studied it for a moment before answering. "It's a steelhead alright Nick."

"Your just side' in with the kid," answered Nick as he got to his feet and stomped over next to Jessie.

"Look at it Nick, it's much to sleek and see the body, it's mainly silver." Answered Heath as he turned the fish over so Nick could get a better look at it. "Any how Nick, it's still bigger than anything you've ever pulled out of the lake." Laughed Heath.

"Why I've caught fish bigger than that when I was barely up to my father's knees!" Replied Nick defending his honor.

Anna laughed when she heard Nicks reply which in turn only seemed to make him madder. "Jessie why don't you let me help you clean him so we can cook him for dinner." Injected Anna as she rose to her feet.

"You wanna help Nick?" Questioned Jessie as he picked up the trout and held it out to him. "I mean since you've caught bigger ones you must be pretty good at it." He added smiling.

Heath and Anna couldn't contain their laughter any longer and laughed out loud.

"No I don't wanna help clean that fish! Now why don't you just run along and get out a here!" Shouted Nick as he waved his hands in front of Jessie.

Anna and Jessie scampered away laughing leaving Nick and Heath alone on the porch. Trying as hard as he could not to laugh at his older brother, Heath was loosing the battle.

Looking down on his red faced younger brother; Nick took off his hat and swatted him with it. "It's not funny Heath!" He shouted as he plopped down next to him.

Regaining some of his composure, Heath sat up straight and answered, "No I guess if I was in your shoes Nick I wouldn't say it was funny either." He answered seriously.

Slowly turning his head he looked over at Heath and saw the twinkle in his brother's eye, "How's the rib?" He questioned, trying to find out how Heath was feeling.

"I think it's finally healing this time," replied Heath as he rubbed his side. "Anna did a real fine job of wrapping it for me."

"Well she had better get used to you all wrapped up," replied Nick as he shot Heath a smile. "Maybe she'll be able to keep you in one piece."

Nick and Heath sat in silence for a while just silently enjoying one anthers company and the pleasant scenery. Heath could tell Nick had something on his mind, as it wasn't like him to sit in one place for too long. "Something on your mind Nick?"

"Well I was just wonderin if everything was OK between you and Anna," he asked looking over at his brother.

Sending his brother his patented half smile Heath answered, "Yeah Nick, everything's just fine."

The Wedding Part 28

As the early morning sun struggled to make it's way into the sky, the grounds around the Barkley mansion slowly drank in the coming light. The long white tent stood out like a beckon in the early morning sun. The light pink, purple and red hues of early morning painting its walls as though it were a painter's canvass. The long rows of tables under it's shelter were lined up and awaiting their guests. The white linen tablecloths ruffled slightly as the smell of roses carried on the early morning breeze waffled through the tent. Outside the tent the grounds were covered with white benches all facing a small archway adorned with lovely bouquets made from roses, bells of Ireland, and foxglove with Ivy running through and around the archway. Tied to the ends of the benches were large satin bows with ribbons trailing down to the ground. One might think they were in church if not for the absence of an alter, walls and roof.

As the sun continued to climb higher into the sky the Barkley ranch came a live with activity. Servants hired especially for the wedding were busily preparing for the days events. The kitchen was alive with activity and the smells drifting out of its doors were heavenly. As the wonderful smells from the kitchen found their way up the back stairs and underneath Jessie's bedroom door the small boy began to stir. Rubbing the sleep out of his eyes and stretching his arms and legs, Jessie quickly sat up in bed and looked around his room.

"Its today! Its today!" His mind shouted as he realized what day it was. Flinging back the covers Jessie quickly jumped out of bed and raced barefoot over to his dresser. Pulling off his nightshirt he grabbed the first shirt he saw, flung it around his shoulders and began buttoning it up. Running over to the closet he grabbed a pair of overalls and quickly pulled them up. As he fastened the straps on his overalls, he looked up at the top shelf of his closet. "The present, I have to wrap it! I almost forgot it!" His mind screamed as he ran over to the desk and grabbed the chair. Sliding the chair across the floor he soon had his prize down but now what should he put it in? "How do you wrap something so big?" He wondered as he looked at the present.

"I know." He thought out loud, "I can wrap it in a sheet." Pleased with his idea Jessie quickly scampered out of his room and down the hall. Rushing into the bathroom he pulled a sheet out of the linen closet and quickly turned around to run back to his room. Concentrating hard on the task at hand Jessie never heard Nick as he made his way down the hall. Running full speed out of the bathroom Jessie ran straight into him.

"Oooofff!" Exhaled Nick as Jessie's shoulder came in contact with his stomach.

Falling to the floor in front of Nick, Jessie was quickly back up on his feet, sheet in hand, and headed off down the hall. "Sorry Nick!" He shouted as he raced into his room and closed the door.

Catching his breath, Nick stood up straight and shook his fist at Jessie's retreating form. "That's right you better run!" He added as he rubbed his stomach and walked into the bathroom. "Darn kid," he chuckled as he closed the door.

Back in his own room Jessie took the sheet and tightly wrapped his present. Looking over his handiwork a smile made its way across his face. "There, that should do it." He stated happily.

Just down the hall someone else was stirring. Brushing back her covers Victoria swung her legs over the side of the bed and slipped her feet into her awaiting slippers. Reaching over and picking up her robe from the chair beside her bed, she gently wrapped it around her shoulders and walked over to the open window.

The early morning sun was just beginning to grace the sky when a slight movement off in the distance captured her attention. Brushing the sheer curtains back out of her way, Victoria leaned out the window to get a better look. There off in the distance was a lone rider and horse, the pair moved as one as they raced across the horizon. They seemed to chase the darkness from the sky as they pulled the sun up behind them in their wake.

Victoria smiled as she realized immediately who the rider was. Slipping back inside her room she walked over to her dresser and picked up a photo of her husband and smiled.

"He's such a joy Tom, if only you'd known him." She stated aloud as she placed the picture back in its place and went about dressing for the busy day ahead.

The subtle shafts of early morning light found their way into the room next to Victoria's and roused its sleeping occupant. Rubbing the sleep form her eyes Audra quickly jumped out of bed and grabbed her robe. Throwing it around her shoulders she was out her door and in front of Anna's in no time. Knocking softly she waited for Anna's reply.

"Come in," came Anna's voice cheerfully through the large oak door.

Entering the room Audra spied Anna as she sat in the chair facing the window. It didn't go unnoticed by Audra that Anna was all ready fully dressed.

"Anna how long have you been up?" questioned Audra as she walked across the room to give her friend a hug.

"I was too excited to sleep," laughed Anna as she stood and hugged Audra. "I can't believe I'm finally marrying your brother."

The two remained in an embrace for a moment longer as their hearts raced with excitement. "I'm so happy for you Anna," stated Audra as she released her friend.

"Thanks Audra, I am too. It's like a dream come true." Replied Anna happily as the girls embraced once more.

Jarrod Barkley watched from the study window as his youngest brother rode up to the barn and jumped down from Charger's back. He watched as Heath quietly talked and stroked the large animal before leading him into the barn. As he turned back into the room his thoughts wondered back to the first time he saw Heath. He remembered the young man who rode with the wind to beat the train. He remembered the angry young man that came to claim his heritage and a place in his father's family. All that seemed so long ago now; Heath had won a place in all of their hearts.

Part 29

Jessie sat on the back step of the Barkley mansion watching as everyone around him worked feverishly preparing for the wedding. Hired servants rushed this way and that practically tripping over one another as they hurried with last minute preparations. The smells drifting out of the kitchen made his mouth water and his heart think of home.

Closing his eyes and drinking in the smells he let his mind wander back and remembered a time when his own mama would fill up their home with the same types of smells. He could picture her standing in their kitchen with her hair pulled back and his little sisters pulling at her apron as she hummed a tune only she knew and prepared dinner. His Papa would come in through the back door into the kitchen and just stop and take in all of the fine smells. He remembered laughing at his Papa as he took in a big gulp of air and uttered, "my this room smells good enough to eat." Mama would just simply laugh and continue on with her baking while his sisters would run up and hug their Papa.

"There you are!" shouted Nick as he rounded the back of the house.

Suddenly roused out of his memories Jessie jumped up and nearly fell over as Nick's loud voice startled him.

"Your not even dressed yet!" added Nick as he walked up to Jessie. "Didn't you hear me calling you?" He asked as he placed his hands on his hips and looked down at the boy.

"Uh...yeah...I mean ...no...I mean..." stammered Jessie as he looked down at his boots.

"Well which is it?" replied Nick cutting him off before he could finish.

"I was comin honest I was," answered Jessie as he looked up at Nick.

"Yeah I just bet you were, you're almost as bad as Heath. Come on let's get you dressed," stated Nick as he took Jessie's by the arm and started to lead him towards the bunkhouse.

Trying as best he could to keep up with Nick's long strides Jessie hurried up his pace in order to keep from being dragged behind Nick like a rag doll. As they quickly made their way across the short distance to the bunkhouse, Jessie couldn't help but notice all of the fancily dressed guests starting to gather out back for the wedding. As he watched more and more guests arrive, a queasy feeling began to develop in his stomach.

He'd been so excited when Anna and Heath had come to him asking if he would like to read at their wedding. But now seeing all of the guests, he wasn't quite sure he could get up and talk in front of everyone. He knew what an honor it was to read at a wedding and children his age were rarely ever given the opportunity. But that still didn't ease the building fear in his stomach.

"Here he is," stated Nick as he walked into the bunkhouse dragging Jessie on his heels. "Fool kid was sitting out back daydreaming!"

"You felling all right little guy?" ssked Heath noticing the pale color on Jessie's face.

Jessie just shook his head yes and continued to stare out the bunk house window.

"Well lets get you dressed then," replied Heath as he directed Jessie over towards one of the bunks.

"Heath?" questioned Jessie quietly as he sat down on the bunk.

"Yeah little guy?" answered Heath as he sat down next to him.

"Are all those people come in to the wedding?" asked Jessie quietly as he looked down at the wooden floor of the bunkhouse.

"I suppose they are," replied Heath as he looked up and out the window at all the guests milling about.

The two sat in silence for a few minutes before Jessie finally spoke again. "Heath...I'm not sure I can get up in front a all those people."

"So that's what it is," stated Heath as he smiled down at Jessie. The boys eyes were as large as saucers and Heath could see the apprehension and doubt hidden deep within them. He'd hoped never to see such a thing in those eyes again and vowed to help Jessie over come his fears. "You know Jessie, you don't have to do the reading. Both Anna and I'll understand."

"No Heath, I wanna it's just...well I'm not sure my mouth is gonna let me," explained Jessie with a sigh as he once again turned his eyes downward. "I ain't never been in front a that many people before. What if it comes out all wrong?" He added quietly.

Heath couldn't help but smile, kneeling down on the floor in front of Jessie Heath put his hands on Jessie's upper arms and looked up at him. "Jessie, Anna and I couldn't be happier that you decided to share this day with us. Just speak from your heart and everything will turn out just fine. There's nothing you could ever say or do to change the way we both feel about you."

Looking at Heath, Jessie saw only love in his eyes and knew Heath meant every word he'd said. How was it that Heath always made him feel so at ease, for a moment he forgot all about the wedding and the people milling about and thought about how wonderful it was going to be living with Heath and Anna together in their own house. Oh he loved living in the big mansion but the thought of having Heath and Anna all to himself made his heart swell inside his chest.

"Will you two get a move on! You don't think Anna's gonna wait all day for you do you?!" Shouted Nick as he stood in front of them with his hands firmly planted on his hips. "You get dressed!" He hollered pointing at Jessie. "And you come with me!" He added as he grabbed Heath by the arm and hauled him off the bunk.

"I don't know which one of you is worse!" Sighed Nick as he pulled Heath towards a small room in the back of the bunkhouse. "Now get this on," he stated as he pushed Heath's suit into his arms and slammed the door shut behind him as he left. Chuckling to himself Heath shook his head and began to get ready.

As Heath was trying to finish up his tie someone knocked on the small rooms' door. "Come in," he answered turning towards the door.

"Good afternoon Heath," stated Father O'Kelly as he walked into the room with a smile on his face.

"Afternoon Father," replied Heath as he shook the fathers hand and smiled back.

"I see you're just about ready," said Father O'Kelly as he watched Heath's cheeks turn red. "I have someone out side that would like to congratulate you." He added placing a hand on Heath's shoulder.

Walking out of the small room and through the bunkhouse Heath and Father O'Kelly were soon outside. Squinting in the bright sunshine Heath at first almost didn't notice the small figure in black standing next to the railing. "Sarah," he said happily as his heart skipped a beat.

"Hello Heath," replied Sarah smiling as she reached out for Heath's hands. "My don't you look handsome." She added staring into his eyes.

"Sarah I'm so glad you came," replied Heath as he stood holding her hands drinking in her presence.

"Heath I wouldn't have missed this for anything;" answered Sarah as the color of her cheeks started to match Heath's.

"I can't tell you what this means to me Sarah." Stated Heath as his cheeks also gained more color.

"I think I know Heath," she replied reaching up and gently brushing her hand across his cheek.

Taking Sarah's hand in his Heath started to lead her inside the bunkhouse. "Sarah there's someone I'd really like you to met," he said as they walked hand in hand. Entering the bunk house Heath took Sarah over to where Jessie stood getting his tie adjusted by Jarrod.

"Good afternoon Sister Jacob," stated Jarrod pleasantly as he turned Jessie around in front of him and placed his hands on the boys shoulders.

"Good afternoon Jarrod, it's a pleasure to see you again." Replied Sarah as she smiled at Jarrod.

"The pleasures all mine Sister," answered Jarrod with a smile and a slight bow of his head.

"Now who's this handsome young man you have with you?" questioned Sarah as she crouched down to Jessie's height.

"May I introduce Master Jessie Thorton, Jessie this is Sister Jacob." Replied Jarrod waving his hand towards Sarah.

"It's nice to met you Sister," answered Jessie a little shyly shaking her hand.

"It certainly is nice to met you too Jessie." Stated Sarah with a smile, "but Heath this can't be the same little boy you wrote me about. He's much more grown up than the boy you mentioned." Added Sarah as she smiled at Heath.

"Oh I can assure you Sarah, it's the same boy;" answered Heath playing along with Sarah.

"I'm really Jessie, Sister," Jessie stated backing up Heath as he looked up at the nun.

"That you are," laughed Sarah as she turned towards Heath. "He's just as you described him Heath." Added Sarah as Heath escorted her back outside.

"She's just like Heath said," stated Jessie as he looked up at Jarrod. "I can see why he likes her."

"Yes, she's one of a kind Jessie." Replied Jarrod smiling as he turned Jessie around and continued to adjust the young mans tie.

tbc...


End file.
